I'll be there for you
by Buttercup1999
Summary: The girls have always led a boring life. Until they move to Romania. The land of vampires.From then on everything turns Topsy turvey when they meet 5 special boys hiding a big secret.BlissxBell BulletxBunny ButtercupxButch BubblesxBoom BlossxBrick VAMPFIC
1. Chapter 1

**Me:** KONICHIWA MINNA-SAN! Oh and to answer Dania's Question! YES I HAVE A FB ACCOUNT! I'll tell you later.

**Boomer**: Cool a vampfic!

**Bunny:** OMG Sup peeps!

**Bullet**: -.- Bunny say it more exiting like WHAT IS UP MY HOME IDIOTS!

**Bell**: you two are really energetic aren't you?

**Bliss:** You have no idea Bells.

**Everyone else**: 0.0' wtf

**Me:** ehehe I forgot to tell you Bunny, Bullet (the rrbs brother and her counterpart) Bell, and Bliss (Another Brother and Bells counterpart.) are going to be a part of this story!

**Bubbles:** OMG YAYY! *Hugs Bunny and Bell* I missed you two!

**Bunny:** CANT BREATH!

**Bell:** AW BUBBLES-NEE I MISSED YOU TOO!

**Butch:** oi oi

**Buttercup:** *smiles*

**Blossom:** AW I MISSED YOU BOTH *Joins the group hug*

**Brick:** sure hug your sisters but not me.

**Boomer:** USSU (YO) BLISS!

**Bliss:** YO!

**Bullet:** DUDE!

**Brick:** DUUUDDDE!

**Butch:** *whispers to Buttercup and Me* are we the only sane ones. We live with them.

**Buttercup and me:** -.-'yeah…

**Me:** ON WITH THE STORY! (Btw I don't own anyone here just the idea and the parents OH and Buttercups tough and sweet in this like really calm)

* * *

Shimata (shit) sumi mase (sorry) I don't usually say bad language unless I'm really pissed off. Right now that's the time. I'm in the car with my sisters and my dad the Professor John Utonium and my mom Clair Utonium. We right now are heading towards Romania. In other words, Transylvania, home of the vampires. I don't really know if that's entirely true but still.

"Oi Buttercup what are you dreaming about? Your Perfect Vampire love? Hmm?" That was my sister, Bunny. She has Brown hair that stops to the end of her Back and always in a ponytail. She also has side Bangs that barely cover her light purple eyes. She is a hyper tomboy who loves to tease us. She always wears a short sleeve, tint purple shirt that has bunny printed on it. But other times she wears tank tops. Her favorite color is purple.

I rolled my eyes.

"Uh chigau (wrong) Bunny and I have to admit, that wasn't very funny." I smirked

"Hey! Buttercup's a poet and didn't even know it!" Blossom said smiling. This is my pink loving sister, Blossom. Blossom loves to read and research on anything and anyone. We all know she's gonna end up discovering the cure for cancer. But Blossom isn't stuck up. She could be a great mother. She's an amazing sister and wonderful friend. Blossom has Auburn hair and pink eyes but it's not freakish on her. She always wears a black headband that has a small red bow on it. Sometimes she wears a pink plaid, button up shirt and a mini skirt that's red and plaid. She wears hot pink flats. But for fun she wears a tint red t-shirt and short shorts.

"*giggle* that was a good one Bloss-Nee (sis)" Yup its Bubbles. Bubbles is a sweet blonde. She worries about everyone around her but just because she's Blond that doesn't mean she's a ditz. She has an A average. So yeah… oh! She always wears something cute like a loose blue tank top over a loose blue and white striped tank top under it and also short shorts and her long curly blonde hair in a tight curly ponytail. Her favorite color is blue.

"Yare, yare (my my) don't we have a little poet in the building. But that's more of Bells calling. Someday she'll be the next emo poet!" I replied.

"O-Oi!" Bell. Duh! Bell is like the calmest person you will meet. She's super wise and deadly at the most. But she's amazing to get along with. She is super curious about the world and the mysteries in it… I wonder if that includes vampires. She has white hair that stops to her knees and she always keeps it in a black, thin headband. She wears something more uh out there. She likes wearing a white button up shirt with a black tie around it and a black jacket that is a button up right under her chest then it stops. She then wears a black mini skirt and mid-thigh white leggings. She also has silver eyes. Her favorite color is white.

"Wait a minute girls. I hope I don't hear a fight going on back there." dad said. My dad has deep black, messy hair and dark as night black eyes. He's a scientist but for one, he does NOT look like a nerd. My dad's amazing. I love him and he always been there for us. One time when my dad was out for a business trip we all grew A LOT when he came home…He fainted when he saw us. We laughed. Dads a bit perverted.

We all sweat dropped.

"Iie (No)…" we all simultaneously said.

"*Giggles* My, My!" Mom said. My mom is plain Beautiful with a capital 'B'! She has long curly white hair with blue eyes with a hint of pink in them. She has smart ass comments like Bunny-Nee. It's kinda funny when dad gets them mad and they gang up on him. She usually wears a long yellow gown and orange flats.

"Mom! That's really not helping here." I say. Where are my manners? *cough* in hell *cough*. My name is Buttercup Utonium. My sisters and I are 17. I'm not rude or mean but I do get it when someone irritates me. I have black hair up to my mid-back and spikey but not too spikey bangs. I have lime green eyes and I love green. I love to wear tank tops and t-shirts that are Black or green. Sometimes I would wear a tube top with straps and over it I would have a green shirt that stops under my chest. I like skinny jeans and basketball shorts.

And before I would know it…I'm gonna meat the love of my life…This is my story.

* * *

**Me:** OMG OMG OMG! BUTTERCUP YOU'RE SO KAWAII! :3

**Boomer:** I'm a bit scared right now.

**Bliss:** And I'm a bit bored. When are we gonna come in the story?

**Me:** When I feel like it.

**Bullet:** You're a cruel, cruel woman.

**Me:** I try!

**Buttercup:** Ne, Ne do we meet the boys and is Butch gonna be a major emo?

**Butch:** Oi!

**Me:** My, My!

**Blossom:** hmm I think the boys will be really conceited as vampires except for Boomer and Butch.

**Brick, Bliss, Bullet:** HEY!

**Bubbles:** (Gasp) YOUR RIGHT BLOSS-NEE!

**Bunny:** That's a surprise?

**Bell**: -.-' o-oi…

**Brick:** I despise you.

**Me:** LOVE YOU TOO! Any way I don't own these lemon idiots! And R&R!

**Everyone else:** HEY!

**Buttercup**: Deja-vu


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Whats up my lemon drops? Okay let me clear one thing. I know Buttercup is out of character a bit but that's all part of the plan. I want her a little nice and her attitude a bit mean. That's how I imagine her in anime. Okay? She'll be like she is in others but still she has her respect for others. You get it? good. Its also because Butch has been very closed and kinda mean in this story but he cant be with Buttercup around. Find out!**

**Buttercup: :P**

**Butch: -.-**

**Brick: WE'RE HERE TOO YA KNOW**

**Me: oh yeah I know.**

**Blossom: …**

**Bubbles: uh**

**Boomer: I feel emotionally insulted.**

**Bullet: Yeah me too**

**Bliss: I feel fine.**

**Bells: coarse you do.**

**Bunny: Baka (Stupid)**

**Me: … I don't own anything ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**(Butch P.O.V)**

"Butch-sama, please come down. The king and queen are requesting for you." Mariette said. She's my personal maid. She has Yellow eyes and brown hair. She's a bit older than me. Oh and she's a vampire. Just like me. Didn't think that was possible did you? Oh but the vampire castle is on a top hill. We have many commoner vampires living with the humans. Anyway I wonder what the crap my parents want.

I walk down stairs only to see my brothers.

"Butch you're late…again." My brother Brick said. Brick has auburn spikey hair that stops up to his neck and has a red cap facing backwards. He also has dark red, blood eyes. My brothers and parents are the only people I care about. Including Mariette. She's like a sister to me. He always wears long sleeved red shirts with Blue jeans with chains around it.

"Oh whoopdy fucking doo! sue me for all I care." I reply

"UH language! mom and dad are here." Bliss replies. Bliss is my younger brother. He has white hair (no not old) and gray eyes. Anything he wears becomes just a suite. He wears Just a black jacket with a white t-shirt underneath and white baggy pants.

"Sometimes I wonder. Can an ass whole reach to total basterdness? Then I remember. You live with me." Bullet glared at me while saying that. Bullet has dark purple eyes and messy brown hair up to his neck. He would always wear dark purple pun-shirts. Some of them are retarded.

I roll my eyes.

"That was so freaking funny I forgot to laugh!" I said sarcastically.

"You guys shouldn't piss Butch off. Remember last time?" That's my other little brother Boomer. Boomer's a blonde. Could've guessed that huh? Anyway he has blonde hair and Blue eyes. Tan exactly like all of us I guess. He wears something more like a blue sweater that has a shark face on the hoody. Something retarded like that.

"Yes Boomer, we all know what happened to Butch now let's get back to business." My dad, the ruler of the vampires said. He's got red hair and green eyes. He tries to act sophisticated but when no one's around he's loud as hell and acts exactly like Boomer.

"Yes now boys remember that when I told you I was 17 when your father and I found each other as mates?" Mom said. Mom has Brown hair with Gray eyes and a hint of blue in them somewhere. Only when they sparkle…which…is all the time.

"…yeah?" we all say simultaneously.

"And that when you turn 17 you find your mate?" she continued.

"Uh huh?" we again say simultaneously.

"It's time to find your mates. Go, until you find them you cannot come back to this castle!" WTF!

"NANI!(WHAT!)" We, for the last fucking time, say simultaneously.

"Oh boys!~" Mariette called from outside. We all share a confused look. Again, wtf?

We go outside only to find all of our stuff in luggage OUT SIDE!

"WHAT THE FUCK MOM!" I screamed. My fangs started to show.

"YOUNG MAN PUT YOUR FANGS BACK IN THEIR PLACE AND GO LOOK FOR A MATE! YOU NEED TO FIND SOMEONE. ESPECIALLY YOU!" Mom screamed back. I scoffed. She frowned and came closer to me. She touched my cheek.

"Butch I love you and your brothers. I want you to be happy. Okay?"

"Yeah…okay…" I replied.

We all walk out with our luggage in our hands.

"…Ill get a cab…" Brick whined.

"Ooh eee ah ah ting tang wallah wallah bing bang…" Boomer sang.

"Ooh ee ah ah ting tang wallah wallah bing bang…" Bullet continued. Me and Bliss became annoyed.

"I told the witch doctor I was in love-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Bliss yelled. They both shut up.

"..." We sat in silence for a while.

"Hey im back." Brick said. "The cab will be here in three…two…one." Right on time there was a cab coming with a lot of screeching noises.

"Get in." A guy with a bold head, sunglasses, and a cigarette dangling from his mouth said. My brothers and I looked at each other.

This is gonna be harder than I thought.

* * *

**Me: :3 Butch your so weird.**

**Butch: …Domo? (thanks?)**

**Me: YOUR WELCOME!**

**Bullet: I WANT A CARROT!**

**Bunny: OOH OOH ME TOO ME TOO!**

**Bubbles: I want an apple.**

**Boomer: BOOM BOOM BOOMER!**

**Brick: wha-?**

**Blossom: …0.o**

**Bliss: *Looking at a butterfly that just…popped out of no where.***

**Bell: *same as bliss***

**Butch: Nande kuso? (what the hell?)**

**Buttercup: a-ano (um)**

**Me: this is normal for me… Aw well Review! Oh and I hope the Buttercup out of character thing was answered.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: ALOHA~!**

**Brick: ADIOSE~!**

**Me: YOUR STUPID~!**

**Brick: NO IM NOT~!**

**Blossom: oh gosh!**

**Bubbles: … CAN I PLEASE GET SOME SERVICE HERE!**

**Me and Brick: NO! *continue arguing***

**Butch: …You guys act like An old married couple.**

**Blossom: …0.o**

**Me: EWWW WHAT THE FUCK! LIKE HELL I WOULD MARRY THAT UGLY CREATURE!**

**Brick: DITTO NANDE KUSO (WHAT THE HELL!) BUTCH!**

**Butch: Chill I wanted to see how Blossom would react and to my surprise…IT WAS SO FREAKING FUNNY! XD**

**Bunny: Damn your mean!**

**Bullet: and you aren't?**

**Bunny: Yeah but I'm the good kind of mean**

**Boomer: That…didn't even make any sense. And THAT is coming from ME.**

**Bliss: The idiots got a point. I mean he just insulted Himself.**

**Me: OH MY GOSH SHUT UP! I DON'T OWN THESE UH AWCKWARD PEOPLE GOSHES! And I wouldn't want to. Or would I? Anyways on with the story!**

* * *

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Five young and Beautiful girls have just moved in to a very big house. There was a huge living room and the stairs were in the middle. Upstairs were two levels filled with eleven bed rooms! They only get that because of their very successful father. And on the bottom floor where the living room is has am 'L' shaped sofa against the stair's side and a flat screen T.V on the wall.

"WOOOAAAHHH" the five girls cooed simultaneously.

"…I CALL THE BIGGEST ROOM!" Buttercup called out of nowhere. Then the war was on.

They all found their room which they knew would be theirs since it practically has their favorite color green. In each room, there are black flowers printed over the colored wall. They had had a small stage that was black and like a foot tall that had a queen sized bed on it. Bubbles had stuffed animals and art sets in her room and a blue dell inspiron 15R laptop. Blossom had books from all around the country and a pink laptop that was the same as bubbles. Bunny had a dark purple treadmill and tracking equipment. She also had a purple laptop like the rest. Bell had song and poem sheets and a white dell laptop. Buttercup had a punching bag set and two speakers in her room, one on the top right and the other on the left. They all had a T.V in their rooms.

"BUUUTTTERCCCUPPPP! CANNN YOU PPPLLLEEASSSE GOO GETT THE GROOOOCCCEERRRIIIESSS FOR YOUR GRRRAAANNNDDMMOOOTHHHERRSS HOUSE~?" Their mom yelled. Yes their grandmother lives here. That's why they moved. What else did I forget to mention. OH YEAH! She makes potions. Not a witch though!

"UGH OKAY!" Buttercup replied back. She grabbed her jacket and her shoes and off she goes!

(Buttercups P.O.V)

I walk a little down the streets and a few turns then I reach the markets! Okay lets see the list mom gave me.

_4 Goat horns_

_2 Squirrel tail_

_7 Snail shells_

_1 bottle of Swamp muck_

_3 cartilages of Hornet honey_

…_And bread and milk!_

_~ THANKS B.C ~_

…Nani? (what)... well that's not creepy at all. *sarcasm* I walk in the store and buy what I need. Okay lets see… Hmm I count while walking out of the store. Gosh these are heavy. OKAY! A little too heavy for even me.

"Oi…Need some help?" I hear a deep voice say I turn and find a cute boy I think the same age as me. He hays Black midnight hair that's spike up and spikey bangs that almost covers half his emerald green eyes.

"Um…No I think I go-" I started but then my first bag fell down showing some packed bread that I think we need and some milk. Shimata (shit). He rolled his eyes as I blushed. He helped me pick up the stuff.

"a-ano (um) arigato… (thank you)" I bowed to show my respect. He just ruffled my head. I looked up and he smiled a bit. I smiled too.

"OII! BUTCH! WE FOUND A PLACE! ITS NEAR HERE!" A boy with Brown hair added. So his names Butch. That's a cute name!

"Butch-kun? That's a nice name!" I told him. He just blushed and I laughed.

"So you know my name. Tell me your." He commanded. He's not like other guys. Then four other guys came.

"DO YOU NOT NO HOW MANY TIMES WE CALLED YOU! PEOPLE THOUGHT WE WERE MANIACS!" A blonde boy yelled while grabbing Butch-kun's collar. But Butch just looked bored…

"I knew I just didn't wanna come…" he replied. The auburn just twitched his eye a little and muttered,

"Bastard…"

"Oi. Whos the girl?" a white haired boy asked.

"Oh this is…" Butch started and looked at me to continue.

"Konichiwa! (hello!) My name is Buttercup. Nice to meet you all!"

The auburn started.

"Hi im Brick."

"USSU! (YO!) I'm Boomer!" the blonde said.

"Moshi Moshi! (Hello Hello!) My name is Bullet Beautiful!" The brown haired said.

"Yo…I'm Bliss." The white haired said.

"We're his brothers" They all said simultaneously while pointing at Butch-Kun who just waved while smirking a bit. I smiled. They remind me of my sisters….Kind of.

"Hi! Oh well I have to go now. Butch-Kun? Do you have a number?" I asked. His eyes widened a bit while his brothers snickered. Because I asked for his number or was it because I called him Butch-kun.

"Ah (yeah) here." He wrote it down on my hand and I blushed. His touch is so warn.

"Yosh…(alright)" I mumbled. I started writing down my number on his hand. Then I smiled.

"I want you and your brothers to visit sometime. We live in a big yellow house. It stands out and it says Utonium residence so you can't miss it. You guys might like my sisters. They're kinda like you guys!" I told them.

"Bye Butch-Kun! Bye boys!" I yelled while running.

"JANA! (SEE YOU LATER!)" They yelled. For some reason I couldn't stop smiling the rest of the way home.

* * *

**Me: T-T OMG BC YOURE SO ****OBLIVIOUS**

**BC: …0.O'**

**Butch: Ignore her, love**

**Brick: that's scientifically impossible**

**Bullet: True dat.**

**Me: *WAVES* please review! Please please please k bye! Oh and the next chapter is gonna be Butch and then ill start the rest with the other's P.O.V.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Phsljfieajcd;jaf;jdals;cja;jf.**

**Bliss: What the fuck are you saying.**

**Me: I was bored.**

**Bell: al;jdds;lja; hey that's fun!**

**Me: seeee**

**Bliss: Weird…**

**Me: ANYWAY~ I don't own the girls nor the boys. MKAY! ON WITH THE STORY MY LEMON DROPS!**

* * *

**(Butch's P.O.V)**

…woah is that….my heart? It feels nice. It stopped right after Buttercup left… Buttercup… what a beautiful name. WHAT THE FUCK WHAT HAS GOTTEN IN TO ME!

"you liiikkkkeee her" I heard Bliss say behind me. I snapped.

"What! No I don't! why would I like her?" I lied. UGH ITS NOT A LIE

_**It so is**_

Who the fuck are you?

_**Your conscience…you know what your meaner than everyone else thinks.**_

Yeah yeah welcome to the club.

_**Psh jerk.**_

Whatever just leave me alone I have to get to another argument with my brothers so wait in line jack.

_**Tch.**_

"We all know you love her Butch. I think she's your mate." Brick said. I scoffed.

"That cant be true." I said

"Oh it is too dear brother. We heard your heart beat start when she came and end when she left." Boomer said ever so smugly. Then he had that 'OMG I HAD A FUCKING IDEA FOR THE FIRST TIME' face. "Hey! Do you think her sisters are our mates?" Boomer asked. Bullet rolled his eyes.

"I don't think so. We don't know how many sisters she even has. And I doubt she has four." He said with his second smart ass tone. Why don't I just call her?

"I'll call her." I stated. Then they all started to stare at me and busted out laughing.

"YOU-YOU SOO LIKE HER! BWAHAHHAHAHA!" Brick…

"I-I CANT BEIEVE OUR TOUGHEST BROTHER FELL IN LOVE FIRST! AHAHAHA!" Boomer….

"I GOT TEARS! I GOT TEARS!" Bullet…

"I CANT TAKE IT! MY SIDE HURTS! IT HURTS AHAHHAHAHA" Bliss…

THAT'S FREAKING IT!

"SHUT UP!" They all stopped and stared. I rolled my eyes and dialed her number.

"Hello?" I heard over the phone.

"Uh yeah Buttercup. It's me Butch." I said.

"Aw. Miss me already?" She giggled. My brothers stifled a laugh.

"AH! Wait ano- um with the thing and uh!" I stuttered

"Im joking." She said while laughing.

"S-sorry. Uh my brothers were wondering. How many sisters do you have?" I asked.

"four!" She said simply. Okay this is how Bullets face looks like /-.-

HA idiot brother. I smirk.

"Okay so is it okay if we come tomorrow. I want to get to know you better. So do my brothers." I said smirking even more as they all head the face 'WHAT THE HELL STOP THIS MADNESS!'.

"Oh! You could come tomorrow. Just walk and take the first left. Then you say a BIG yellow house that…stands out from the big gray houses." She said slowly a bit confused why everyone here is practically gothic. Yeah I feel that way too.

"Hai (okay) domo (thanks)" I said.

"Bye!"

"Bye."

I closed the phone.

I looked at the boys who were frozen, mouth wide, and pale as hell like this /0.0" tch heh.

"YO!" I screamed in there ear. They all came out of the trance clutching their ears.

"NANDE KUSO BUTCH! (WHAT THE HELL BUTCH!)" Boomer yelled. I looked bored

"I don't know what your talking about." I said flatly.

"Don't use your sarcasm at a time like this!" Brick yelled. I shrugged.

"Oi. Teme, dobe, Yarou, Baka, ikazo! (Hey. Bitch (Brick) Idiot (Bullet) Bastard (Bliss) Stupid (Boomer) Lets go!)" I yelled. They followed grumpily muttering a string of curses while I just smirked.

Tomorrow Imma know even more interesting things about the love of my life.

And who knows. So will my brothers.

* * *

**Me: Butch I think I made you kinda perverted in this.**

**Buttercup: Yes, yes you did.**

**Bunny: Its not like he wasn't anyway.**

**Boomer: Yeah but he's the ackward kind of perverted like Naruto.**

**Bliss: True dat.**

**Me: MKAY BYE REVIEW MY LEMON DROPS! OH AND READ MY SISTERS STORY HER NAME IS Iluvninjas! K bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Bunny…Bunny…mom... Mom...mom...mom...mum...mum...mum...mum...mum...mum...mum...mommy...mommy...mommy...mommy...mommy...mommy...Bunnny Bunny BUUNNYY!**

**Bunny: WHAT!**

**Me: …Hi!**

**Bunny: -.-'**

**Bullet: ahh family guy. Nothing more special then that. She doesn't own us.**

**Me: hehe. ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**(Bubbles P.O.V)**

Oh my gosh…oh my gosh…oh my gosh…oh my gosh…OH. MY. GOSH!

BUTTERCUP-NEE MET A GUY AND WAS FLIRTING FOR THE FIRST TIME! My sisters and I just stare at her while she closes the phone.

"They're coming over tomorr-"

"KYAAA BUTTERCUP-NEE! YOU GOT A DATE!" I squeal. She just rolled her eyes.

"its not a date. His brothers and him seemed like really nice people and Butch-kun helped me so I decided lets be friends! So I wanted to invite them over." She said simply but we could all see the blush on her face.

"Oh Buttercup-nee you know that's not true! You loooovvveee him." Bell giggled.

"AW! My little sister found the love of her life. Mushy mushy mwah mwah!" Bunny-nee teased.

"My wittle swister is all gwon up!" Blossom-Nee said in a baby voice. He he.

We all laughed

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Buttercup-nee screamed. Then she smirked. I don't like the look of that.

"He has brothers." She said simply. OMG REALLY!

"SERIOUSLY!" we all screamed.

"Hai (yes) -.-," Buttercup-Nee (sis) replied. "You guys are messed up…"

"We have to get ready!" Blossom pointed out.

"Get ready for what girls?" Then we see mom and dad standing at the door way.

/-.-'

"Guys are coming here tomorrow!" Bell squealed.

"OH DEAR! REALLY!" my mom squealed in excitement.

"Yes!" I replied. Oh gosh I'm excited. The guys in our old home were HUGE perverts. And if these guys made a good impression on Buttercup. Who knows? What if they're good for us!

"Hmm well it would be nice to meet these boys. Oh honey, where did you put my gun again?" dad said. -.-' oh father.

"You guys jump to conclusions." Bunny-Nee said annoyed. Then Blossom-Nee smiled deviously.

"You know you and buttercup have to wear something nice right? 3:)"

I had the same Idea.

"Hai hai! They must wear something nice but not to flashy." I said evilly

"And something casual but not too casual…"Bell said in the same voice

They both had a scared look. '0.o

"Taskete…(help…)" They both muttered.

Time to pick out our clothes!

* * *

**Me: dun dun duuunnnn!**

**Brick: man you really are messed up.**

**Blosssom: HA IN YOUR FACE BUTTERCUP!**

**Buttercup: you torture me. T-T**

**Me: …a-ano this was part of the story so yeah…**

**Bubbles: I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT SO THE-**

**Me: *puts hand over bubble's mouth* URASAI BAKA (Shut up stupid!) gosh before she does or says something stupid BYE REVIEW MY LEMON DROPS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: USSU! (YO!)**

**Bubbles: hi!**

**Boomer: yup brunettes are always the hyper type.**

**Me: :3 aww I take that as a compliment!**

**Bubbles: OOHH OOHHH BUTTERCUP1999 CAN I DO THE DISCLAIMER! PLEASE!PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLE-**

**Me: For the love of- FINE!**

**Bubbles: YAY! SHE DOESN'T OWN US OR THE BOYS! K BYE!**

**Boomer: *Hugs bubbles* yup that's my girl!**

**Me: aw true love! K ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**(Brick's P.O.V)**

This is stupid.

Why the hell do we have to go and meet Buttercup's Sisters? Just because she's Butch's mate doesn't mean that her sisters are gonna be ours. UGH I HATE THIS ID RATHER FINISH THE BOOK I WAS READING. Stupid ass Butch…

"we could read minds stupid." Butch yelled out the door. Shit.

"STOP READING MY MIND BUTCH!" I scream at him as I go down the stairs. Everyone is already downstairs.

Butch is wearing a green long sleeved shirt that has fake white short sleeves over it. He has dark gray jeans on and chains hanging around it. He has his arms on the back of his head intertwined and a bored look on his face. Yup, same ol' Butch.

Bliss is wearing a white half sleeved shirt with a gray faded body print in the middle. He has black jeans on. He's talking with Boomer about the stupid duck song? How am I related to them?

Bullet is wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a big purple x on it. he has black purple pants.

Boomer was wearing a blue hoody and a black shirt under it. He is wearing blue faded jeans. He had the 'IMMA MEET A GIRL HA! STUPID BROTHERS!' face on. Wow. His face is easy to read.

I'm wearing a red button up shirt with two buttons undone and my hair always in my cap. I also have on dark blue jeans.

"Ikazo. (Let's go)" I said simply. They all nod.

/5 minutes by foot/

Okay we're here. I would know because it's a yellow house. The rest are really gothic. And Buttercup didn't seem so gothic to me. Also cause it says the utonium residence. As I recall that's her last name. We knock on her door. Then we were greeted by a BEAUTIFUL read-head. My heart is beating. Woah…

She has auburn hair with a red headband with a little bow on it and a red button up sweater with a light pink shirt underneath and a red plaid skirt and flats.

Wooooaaaahhhhhh. I think I saw her blush a bit.

"Oh. You must be the boys." She said with a smile, which, I must say, was damn cute. "My name is Blossom. Come in!" She said. We all walked in but not without me giving her a smile which she gladly returned. Then we were greeted by a squealing.

"OH MY GOSH YOU BOYS MUST BE BUTTERCUPS FRIEND! RIGHT THIS WAY COME SIT ON THE COUCH. OH YOU MUST BE HUNGRY! I'LL GET YOU SOMETHING TO EAT BUT CAN I SAY HOW HANDSOM YOU BOYS ARE? OHHH I COULD JUST EAT YOU UP!" A women came in greeted us. We all sweat dropped. Is that their mother or sister?

"K-ka-san…(m-mom…)" Blossom stuttered. Well that answered my we were greeted by a yelling. -.-' weird family.

"OHHH SO THE WIMPS SHOWED UP TO STEAL MY DAUGHTERS EH? ILL KILL EM'! HONEY WHERE DID YOU PUT MY RIFLE! AH-HA FOUND IT!" shit… Now I know that's their dad.

"OTTO-SAN! (DAD!)" We heard a kind of sweet but had that tough attitude voice say. That caught Bullet's attention XD!

He froze and paled.

"So-somii-mase (so-sorry)!" Their dad said while falling flat on his face. Then we noticed that their mom hit the back of his head with a rolling pin and a VERY pissed off face.

"Do not…I REPEAT DO NOT BOTHER THESE BOYS JOHN!" She yells. So his name is john.

Then the girls came down.

"Blossom-nee? Why didn't you try to control them?" A blonde girl asked catching Boomers attention. Blossom shrugs.

"I _tried_ but those two were very amusing-" She gets cut off by her sisters

"They were very amusing to watch! We get it!" They all said while mocking Blossom who just looked away pouting in a mad face. WHY DOES EVERYTHING SHE DOES END UP BEING CUTE! Then Buttercup smiled.

"Hi Boys!" Butch slightly smiled…you don't see that…AT ALL! :3 he loves her.

"Hey…" he simply says. She smiles. Then she had that 'Oh I forgot to do something' face.

"I forgot. Boys, These are my sisters Bunny," She pointed at the Brown haired girl.

"Yo!" Bunny greeted. Bullet smiled at her

"This is Bubbles"

"HI!" Bubbles giggled." Boomer grinned.

"This is Bell."

"Hello." Bell said calmly. Bliss smirked.

"And you boys already met Blossom." Buttercup finished. Blossom smiled. I smiled back. Guess we should introduce ourselves too.

"I'm Brick."

"Hey im Boomer!"

"Yo im Bullet."

"sup? Im Bliss."

"Butch…"

Then out of nowhere Bunny smirked/

"Okay boys, now would you care for a game of CALL OF DUTY BLACK OPS?" Bunny yelled. -.-' yup she's Bullets love alright.

"HELL YEAH!" bullet yelled.

"Id rather draw a sketch." Boomer said bored. Bubbles smiled.

"Me too." Those two started talking it _out _:3

"we have a garden but I need to plant the flowers." Bell said. Bliss smiled.

"I'll help you."

Bell smiled so sweetly at him. Then I felt a tug at my sleeve.

"Um… if you wouldn't mind me to ask would you like to tell me about yourself?" Blossom said while blushing a bit. Heh that's kind of cute. I smirked.

"Do you like hamlet?" I asked. Her eyes lit up.

"Yeah! My favorite book actually!" NANI! (WHAT!) not one girl I met read that book and she read it? FINALLY A GIRL WHO GETS ME!

"Sweet!" I said.

"Butch-kun, would you like to play too?" Buttercup said smiling at him. Butch smiled a bit but it faded and he nodded.

Guess they are meant for us. But how are we gonna tell them the truth?

**(? P.O.V)**

So the vampire princes have all found their mates have they? Well seems that I have more of a display to take out.

"JIRO!"

"Yes master?"

"Give the boys and their mates a little welcome."

"Yes master."

* * *

**Me: GASPESSESEESS**

**Butch: well that was a very awkward gasp.**

**Me: someone's after yoooouuuu~**

**Buttercup: And that's a good thing?**

**Me: COARSE NOT SILLY!**

**Butch and Buttercup: -.-/ just wtf are you saying?**

**Me: Nothing. ANYWAY R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: T-T**

**Blossom: hey, what's wrong?**

**Me: So. Much. Pain.**

**Brick: uh did your boyfriend break up with you or somethin'?**

**Me: no gross I don't need a boyfriend nor do I want one.**

**Blossom: Then what happened?**

**Me: My sister chased me around the house, all NIGHT and that's iluvninjas gosh I hate her sometimes. SHE FUCKING KICKED ME RANDOMLY!**

**Brick: *snicker* I like your sister.**

**Me: And I like Snicker doodles. Yeah I said it!**

**Brick: You monster! How? How could you like something so, so, SO SWEET!**

**Blossom: I like them!**

**Brick: In that case they're my favorite.**

**Me: -.-' let's just…read before I throw a tantrum.**

**Blossom: She doesn't own us or the boys just the idea and some of the upcom-**

**Me: URASAI! (SHUT UP!)**

* * *

**(Blossom P.O.V)**

Wow…Brick-kun is really cute!

"Okay Bloss, tell me about yourself." Brick said with a smile. Bloss?

"Bloss?"

Brick grinned at me which made me blush. Lucky we're in my room or my sisters would have teased me by now.

"Yeah Bloss! It's my nickname for you now!" I was a bit annoyed but I came up with something to get him back.

"Okay Brickey!" I giggled while he look surprised and pissed.

"Don't call me that." He said sternly.

"Then don't call me Bloss!" I said easily. Brick pouted which was BEYOND SUPREMO CUTE!

"Aw come on!" He whined.

"Fine you can call me Bloss as long as I come up with a nick name for you!" I suggested and he nodded. Then I started to think.

Brickmister? No

Brickypoo? Ew no

Brickallama? What the hell?

I got it!

"Brickers!"

He blushed a bit. "Why that? Can't it be something cool like 'magma eyes' or 'red eyed wonder' like that?" He groaned while I giggled.

"Nope you know the deal _I _pick! Sucka~" I teased while he smiled a bit but it turned to an evil one which freaked me out. Then the worst possible thing happened.

ITS LIKE A HELL HOLE FOR GIRLS!

THE COMPLETE TORTURE!

THE ABUSE BEYOND ABUSE!

**BRICK.**

**TICKLED.**

**ME.**

**AT.**

**MY.**

**TICKLISH.**

**SPOT.**

I giggled uncontrollably as he tickled and tickled.

"STOP *giggle* PLEASE *giggle* ILL DO ANYTHING! *laugh*!" I screamed

"Anything?" Brick said curious.

I have no choice "Yess hahaha anything!"

Brick smiled. "Say 'Bricks the greatest!'"

"Bricks the greatest!"

"Now say 'Brick should rule the world'!" He said evilly.

"N-n-" I stuttered until he tickled me again. "OKAY! OKAY! BRICK SHOULD RULE THE WORLD!"

Then he smirked. "Just one more thing Bloss and your off the hook!" Whats that? "Say 'I love you, Brick."

My eyes widened and I blushed.. "I-I cant say that!" Then his hands started lowering towards me. NO! NOT THE ULTIMATE TORTURE! Well what could happen? Its not like it wasn't true anyway. Its love at true site. I know that may sound cliché but, I have this weird feeling and it's a really strong sensation that tells me he's the one.

"I love you, Brick." I said.

He smiled and pulled me up. "I knew you could do it!" he grinned "That wasn't so hard was it!" I smiled.

No. it wasn't.

* * *

**Me: Wow you guys are cute together!**

**Blossom: Thanks!**

**Brick: That was the only good thing that happened since I signed up for this joint!**

**Me: *glare* if you say one more think ILL PARE YOU UP WITH PRINCESS!**

**Money for brains (aka: princess): I heard my name~ OMG BRICKY POO~**

**Brick: AHHHHH!**

**Blossom: *Glare at princess* Ill murder you.**

**Me: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE! *presses button and princes falls in a trap* Ah! Utter relief!**

**Brick: Yeah I know what you mean!**

**Blossom: OKAY READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: ALOHA!**

**Bullet: USSU! (YO!)**

**Bunny: WHAT THE FUCK IS UP PARTY PEOPLE?**

**Me: HELLZ YEAH! I GOT A LOT OF FANS AND REVIEWERS SO THANK YOU SO FREAKIN MUCH X3**

**Bullet: I LIKE GIRLS WHO EAT CARROTS THAT'S WHY I LIKE BUNNY DUH!**

**Bunny: IM BUNNY! ;3**

**Me: you guys are so cool! Anyway I DON'T OWN 'EM ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**(Bunny's P.O.V)**

"Jump over the water! Jump over the water!" Buttercup yelled next to me! OH MY GOSH IM TRYING! We just finished call of duty and Bullet and I are playing Mario.

"IM TRYIN'! IM TRYIN'!"

Bullet looked so cute when he concentrated- AH! I FORGOT TO JUMP

"_Game over~~" _stupid game. Buttercup became quite. Funny, though she'd dis me or somethin'.

…

"I told you to jump over the water."

I knew it… "SHUT UP!" Butch and Bullet chuckled at that. And I glared.

"What're you laughin' at?" They better not respond the response that will piss me off and I will give them a response so they better keep that respond off of their mouths! That's right! I used response four-well five times!

"Oh nothing, nothing." Bullet said while waving me off.

Butch smirked. Cocky bastard "OH but I was laughing at something! How you were staring at my brother the whole time through the game you didn't pay attention." Buttercup laughed.

"HA!"

That not only caused me to blush but also Bullet.

"SHUT UP! I WAS NOT YOU BAKA!" I yelled through my red face. Butch smirked.

"Temper, temper!"

"Butch! Stop being an idiot!" Bullet yelled blushing scarlet. He he.

"Ha! Your blushing~" I teased and he lost his blush. "Urasai baka! (Shut up idiot!) Your whole face was red so I suggest you be quite!" UGH THAT CONCIETED LITTLE!

"I WAS NOT!" I screamed and that made Buttercup and Butch laugh even louder. I will not stand for this!

"Come on you idiot!" I grabbed Bullets arm and left to my room. I sat on my bed quietly hoping Butch and Buttercup stopped laughing.

"hahahahahaha…." Guess they didn't. I rolled my eyes. Bullet let out a cough.

"So…uh wh-what do you like to do in your free time?" I smiled.

"Sometimes I like to run around the tracks and time myself to see how faster I get." I responded.

"Cool! I used to be on the track team at school but as you can see I kinda graduated early. Sorta. My parents' home school me since school got pretty annoying for me and my brothers and my parents are EXTREMLEY smart. It's like they've been everywhere…" He said trailing off with a smirk. Maybe he found that amusing but I found it amusing to since me and my sisters are already homeschooled too.

"Hey us too!" I smiled again. "Maybe you and I could race sometime."

Bullet smiled back but then grinned. "Yeah but we all know who's gonna win."

I smirked.

"Me!" we both said simultaneously. OH HELL NO!

"UHH NO ME!" Again, simultaneously.

"Sorry sweet cheeks but it's a known fact. Boys are faster than girls any day." CONCIETED I TELL YOU! CONCIETED!

"oh sorry _hun_ but girls have smaller and faster than boys so we'd beat you fast! Besides we-"

"Got the need for speed!" We said simultaneously smirking."LAST ONE DOWN'S A FAGGOT!"

Then the race was on. That was pretty romantic.

In our way of coarse.

* * *

**Me: That was so cute!**

**Bunny: only to you.**

**Bullet: AW come on babe you know it was AMAZAYNE!**

**Me: you dared him to say One direction puns for the whole day didn't you?**

**Bunny: *smirks* what can I say? We purples are game for anything.**

**Bullet: This chapter is EXTRORDAHARY! *Through clenched teeth***

**Me: *sigh* READ AND REVIEW! :3 BYE-NII!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: HI-NII!**

**Bubbles: Konichiwa!**

**Boomer: sup?**

**Me: I GUESS YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS! IT-**

**Boomer: TOMATOES!**

**Me: what the fu-?**

**Bubbles: APRICOTS!**

**Me: what are you tw-**

**Boomer: JINGLE BERRIES.**

**Me: -.-'**

**Bubbles: …**

**Boomer: …**

**Me: …You two are doing the disclaim-**

**Both: NOOOOOOO!**

**Me: *sigh* I don't own them. ON WITH TH-**

**Bubbles: STORY!**

* * *

**(Bubbles P.O.V)**

Boomer-Kun's drawing is so…KAWAII! (CUTE!)!

"Boomer Kun that drawing is so cute!" I tell him! His drawing is about these two blondes that are sitting and having a picnic. HOW CUTE AND ROMANTIC IS THAT!

He looks at his sketch and back at me. "You really think so?"

"Think so? I know so! What do you think about mine?" I asked curious of how he'll react. Mine was the nightmare I've been having for a while. It was a shadowy figure biting this girl's blood. It was scary and I drew it too! I swear when I saw Boomer-kun look at it he was shocked.

"Bubbles-Chan, I never expected you to draw that." He said.

I looked kinda shocked myself "I know it's just that I've been having the same night mare and it's really scaring me…" Boomer looks back at the picture and I saw his eyes turn red for a short moment…maybe it's just my eyes playing tricks on me…but still.

"It's okay Bubbles-Chan! I'm sure they will go away eventually! And if they don't, don't be hesitant to call me. I'll be there!" Boomer said with a big smile. That made me smile.

"That's so sweet Boomer-Kun! I feel better already!" I don't know why but when I'm with him I can just feel free. I can be afraid but not with him.

Maybe he's my knight in shining armor.

I stretched out of my chair like a cat and stood up. "Well I'm gonna make lunch. Would you like to help?"

His eyes lit up like a child on Christmas Eve. "Food?" He whispered. I giggled at his childish reaction.

Yep, my very _unique _knight in shining armor.

"Yes Boomer-kun. Food." I replied smiling.

"FOOD!" he jumped up and ran to the kitchen with me smiling.

Can a fairy tale really end up like this? To me, it can.

* * *

**Me: that was very blunt wasn't it Bubbly?**

**Bubbles: Hai!**

**Boomer: why am I some food obsessed freak?**

**Me: cause you are. Nough said.**

**Boomer: ?**

**Bubbles: Boomer you eat all of my cooking.**

**Boomer: NO!**

**Bubbles: Yes Boomer, Yes you do.**

**Boomer: S-SO? You're making it sound like im fat.**

**Me: which is shocking that you're not.**

**Bubbles: now that you mention it…yeah. Hey Boomer-kun, what's your secret?**

**Boomer: *sigh* read and review before my pride goes completely down the drain.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Whats up my peoples?**

**Bell: I swear, you and the purples are as hyper together then apart.**

**Bliss: you don't know the half of it, love.**

**Me: Well, I must say you two are as hyper when you get Swiss rolls.**

**Bell: SWISS ROLLS! WHERE?**

**Bliss: MUST. FIND. SWISS. GOODY. CREAMYNESS.**

**Me: *sigh* Don't own 'em ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**(Bell's P.O.V)**

"Ne Bell-chan. What flowers do you like?"

"Watahi? (Me {female version}) I like the white calla lily flower. Its so… unique!" I answered.

Right now me and Bliss are staring at our job which is now finished and now we are observing the finished flowers. They're so beautiful. Wait a minute…

"Ano…(um…) Whats your favorite?" I asked stupidly. Of course! He's a guy…he wouldn't have a favorite. Bliss looked at the flowers thinking.

"Boku…(me…{male version}) white camellia flower." That response shocked me. He seemed to see my shocked face.

"You know…I'm not like other guys. Like those meat heads. Yeah those. I actually care about life and what's in it," Right on time, a white butterfly ended on his fingertips. "There are some mysteries to life that people think are too hard to figure. Some think that the mysteries are just a challenge to find. It's a wrong way to start but it's still a start. The real question is…"

"Can the mysteries of life find you?" We both said simultaneously. I've never felt so complete with someone but with Bliss-kun. It just happens. I can't believe this is happening. Could it be…? Have I found my soul mate? The person made for me or is this just a cruel way to show me something I cant have?

Then Bliss-Kun smiled at me and gently took the white camellia flower and put it in my hair. Soon a gust of wind followed reflecting on my blush.

…

Some things just happen for a reason…

Bliss is some of those things.

* * *

**Me: TOTAL 'AW' MOMENT! :3**

**Bliss: *Blush***

**Bell: *Blush***

**Me: DOUBLE AWWWW**

**Bliss: *growls* Just review and be there for the next chapter please? I'm losing a lot of face here.**

**Bell: I-I think your really cute when y-you t-turn red like that…**

**Bliss: *Blush* …**

**Me: TRIPLE AWW-**

**Both: URASAI! (SHUT UP!)**

**Me: Yare, Yare! (my my!) Okay WAKARIMASHTA! (UNDERSTOOD!) READ AND REVIEW ONIGAI! (PLEASE!) BYE- NII**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG O.M.G**

**Butch: oh god**

**Me: EEEPPPIIINNNNEEESSS**

**Buttercup: …Eeepiness?**

**Me: Yes. It's an epic eep! *nods head vigorously*.**

**Butch: wha- They have those.**

**Me and Buttercup: DUR!**

**Butch: -.-'**

**Me: K I DON'T OWN EM! ON WITH THE STORY (that's like my catch phrase now lol)**

* * *

**(Buttercup's P.O.V)**

Butch-kun and I were sitting in my room talking about ourselves then soon he spaced out. He seems to be thinking of something really hard in my room… I hope he's okay.

"daijoubu desuka, Butch-kun? (Are you alright Butch-kun?)" I asked worried he wasn't having a good time with me.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry…I was just thinking of something…" He trailed of. Then he started thinking again. I hesitantly touched his face with my hand getting a reaction of shock from him for a split second. He started to relax under my touch.

"Buttercup…?''

"Hai? (Yes?)"

"If I was something _else_ to you…w-would you still like me? Just generally speaking of course." Butch-kun… I would like you even if you were the most horrible thing on earth. You have good in you…I can see it in your eyes. (A/N: Buttercup is the only one who can do that…COOL NE?)

"I would. Of coarse I would. Your amazing Butch-kun, even if you don't like to show it. And when you try to conceal it I just wanna bug you until you lose your cool," That made him chuckle. "Just with us talking I feel like I've know you forever…does that sound weird?"

He smirked and leaned near my ear. Too close! Too close!

"No." He breathed on my ear sending chills up my spine. "It's not. In fact…I feel the same way." Okay how can you not blush at the sight of this guy? Let alone how close he is to you. I could tell my blush was shining in the moonlight.

"B-Butch-kun…?" I stuttered. He came closer and closer to me until…

"!~" My mom sang out which gave us distance.

"Yes mom?" I called back.

"CAN YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND PLEASE GO GET SOME MORE ANTLER HORNS FOR YOUR GRANDMOTHER! I CANT FIND THE REST!" Boyfriend?

"HE ISNT MY BOYFRIEND DATTEBENE! (BELIEVE IT!)" I yelled blushing hard. Butch 'humph'ed in the humorous way.

"WHATEVER PLEASE JUST GO!~" I rolled my eyes at my mom's child side.

"HAI!" I yelled back. I look to Butch-kun with Puppy dog eyes. Bubbles taught me and Bunny-nee. I saw him wince under my gaze.

"FINE JUST STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!" He yelled. I laughed.

"Kay!"

Soon enough we leave, Butch-kun being a little behind me. We reached the store and right when I was about to enter…my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_eheheh hunny?"_

"yes mom? What is it?"

"_Well you see…I found the horns…it was in the fridge." _I got a vain popping out.

"so your telling me I have to go BACK?"

"_eheheheh…yes." _Butch-kun andI sweat dropped.

"Whatever. Okay bye." I close the phone and look at Butch-kun with 'please don't be mad' eyes. He rolls his eyes and we start walking through an ally for a short cut. He's still far behind me.

"Hey cutie." I heard a rough voice say. And I see two boys staring at me. I glare. Cutie?

"What?" I asked clearly annoyed. Who wouldn't be?

"Oooh looks like we picked a feisty one." A deep voice said.

The one with the rough voice had gray hair pointed down and black eyes. The one with the deep voice had Black hair covering one eye and super light blue eyes.

"Well Jiro what should we do with her?" The deep one said to the other one.

"What does it look like, Obi? We're gonna play with her of course. And then…" Then those two started laughing easily. I started to back away until Obi caught my arm.

"You aint goin nowhere precious"

I started struggling under his grip. Im scared.

"Let her go…" I heard a deadly but familiar voice say. BUTCH-KUN!

"BUTCH-KUN!" I scream. He comes out of the shadows with a look in his eyes that could scare Satan himself.

"Tch. And what are you gonna do boy?" Jiro said grabbing onto Butch-Kun's neck but Butch-kun looked unfased and he punched his stomach so hard, Jiro flew through the wall. Then I saw Butch-Kun bare his fangs at Obi and his eyes turned black.

Wait…

Fangs!

Just what the fuck is going on here?

"Th-the vampire Prince!" Obi said shocked and before you know it, he went flying.

Vampire Prince?

**Me: DUNN DUNNN DUNNNNN**

**Butch: COOLNESS! Wait why is it a shocker to them?**

**Me: Tsk Tsk! It's a secret.**

**Buttercup: I wonder how hard Butch will beat them.**

**Butch: DUH! TO THE GROUND!**

**Me: HELLZ YEAH!**

**Butch and Buttercup: READ AND REVIEW AND GET A SKITTLE PACKS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: YO!**

**Blossom: Hi!**

**Bubbles: HELLOOOOEEEE**

**Bunny: Sup?**

**Bell: Hello.**

**Buttercup: Hey.**

**Brick: Y'ELLO!**

**Bullet: SUUUUUPPPPP**

**Bliss: uh hi?**

**Boomer: HEY!**

**Butch: yo…**

**Me: … soooo**

**Everyone else: ….soooo**

**Me: Hey Brick, how was that math test?**

**Brick: O-Oh I passed, easily.**

**Both of us: *awkwardly smile***

**Blossom: Are…you two okay? *twinge of jealousy***

**Me: Huh? Yeah we're fine.**

**Boomer: Riiiigggghhhhttt.**

**Bullet: She doesn't own us…We know those two are hiding something so send in reviews of how the story is and tell us your guess…**

**Me: …I-Its nothing! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Everyone else: *Sigh with relief* She's Back…**

* * *

**(Normal P.O.V)**

There they were. Buttercup and Butch, who apparently has been called the vampire prince. But the real question is, why didn't Obi call him _**a**_ vampire prince…? He has brothers you know. Anyway apparently those two idiots decided to piss him off by touching Buttercup. But there is something about those two that just give me the chills.

"**Get away from her…"** Butch had a deadly voice matching with his glare on.

Obi smirked helping Jiro out of the whole. '_Let's test his strength…'_

Then they both were transforming into something…

Were wolfs.

Butch was a bit wide eyed but still didn't let his guard down.

"I gotta hand it to ya, for a couple of dogs you sure know how to make an appearance…" Butch still had that deadly tone that made Buttercup flinch.

Jiro grinned. "Aw how sweet, but you know, we prefer the term bastards instead!"

Butch death glared. "Did I say dogs? I meant Puppies." Buttercup giggled at his comment a little but then gasped when she felt a presence behind her.

"Now, now, love. It's not nice to be mean to someone that's gonna eat you is it?" Obi asked in an evil voice. He grabbed her by the waist tightly and his mouth ready to bite her neck any minute…but he has to wait for Jiro to give the signal.

"LET GO OF ME SON OF A BITCH!" Buttercup screamed

"You know, to wear a wolf, that's seen as a compliment."

Butch went wide eyed.

"Butter-" He was cut off by a kick to the face.

"BUTCH-KUN!"

"You're my opponent!" Jiro yelled. Butch was tired of this game already and took his foot which was in mid-air and send Jiro crashing.

"SHUT UP!" Butch yelled. But he didn't notice that Jiro snatched the necklace from him. It was to protect him from the sun. It was futile at this time of night. Or was it…?

"NOW, OBI!" Jiro screamed before he went crashing

Obi took a giant looking flash light and aimed it at Butch.

He turned it on.

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" **Butch's screams were heard and Buttercup was wide eyed. She kicked Obi …*cough* *cough* in the *whisper* private place.

That forced Obi to close the bright light coming from the non-normal flashlight.

She ran to Butch's side to see if he's okay.

He wasn't.

Butch's side was cut open as if a scissor cut through it.

"B-buttercup…" He whispered in pain.

Obi took Jiro by the arms and said,

"_**He'll**_ be waiting for you, Butch-sama (Lord Butch)" And like that they were gone.

"Sh-sh-shimata…" Butch whispered before passing out.

"BUTCH-KUN!" Buttercup screamed. She wasn't gonna cry. No she wasn't. She carried Butch over her shoulder and went limping home.

_Come on Butch-kun I know you can make it…you have a lot of explaining to do…_

_**To a normal person…no one could see the light that emerges when these two touch…to a creature…it's the most powerful thing that has been ever seen… Same thing happens to their siblings.**_

* * *

**Me: *sigh* what an EPIC FIGHT!**

**Butch: hmm**

**Brick: *nervous***

**Me: whats wrong? *nervous smile***

**Bunny: We'll find out what happened between you and brick eventually…**

**Me and Brick: *Nervous sweat drop and pale***

**Blossom: *Jealousy growing***

**Bliss: send in your guesses with your reviews to think what these two did…**

**Buttercup: And don't forget *evil smile***

**Everyone besides Me and Brick: Read and Review! *Evil grin***


	13. AUTHORS NOTE

**Me: Yo this is an authers note for a girl or whatever comment.**

**Look. Im not trying to be rude here but if you have nothing good to say don't say it all. Got it. I don't care if the chapter was boring or whatever I can tell by your username you're a blossom/momoko fan. I don't give a fuck. Please just read some of those stories ok? Did you even read from the beginning? Anyway id like to thank all of the people who reviewed amazingly and nice feed back. NICE FEEDBACK.**

**Bliss: Wha- Who the hell gave that mean comment?**

**Me: No one Bliss…Its okay.**

**Brick: hmm whatever LET ME AT HER LET ME AT HER!**

**Me: Here is the list of names that reviewed great feed back to me!**

* * *

_**Candygurl100**_

_**Lala8547**_

_**Dania-Babydoll (Great friend)**_

_**Babyflowers**_

_**Heatherfeatherz**_

_**kellie1999**_

_**ButtercupXButchForever (great friend)**_

_**PPGXRRB 4EVA**_

_**Becomingemo**_

_**KPoisonous**_

_**kaoruxxbutch4eve**_

_**dragonroses**_

_**cutelovefun123**_

_**EpicPhoenixDeez**_

* * *

**Oh and for the girl who reviewed ill try to make the next chapter longer for you k!**

**But please also give me some nice reviews too!**

**Love ya!**

**Blossom: I still want to know whats between you and Brick**


	14. Chapter 13

**Me: HAAAAYYY GGGUUUURRRRRLLLL HHHAAAAYYY**

**Everyone else besides brick: …Wha?**

**Brick: Hay is for horses.**

**Me: Finally someone who gets it!**

**Blossom: Okay that's it! I feel as if you two are so close you are dating! Not only that but you two are hiding something from us! Are you two dating or NOT!**

**Me and Brick:…I guess we have no choice.**

**Bliss: what?**

**Brick: well she's our (the rrb's) cousin…**

**Me: Yeah and about the hiding something from you guys. Well its just cause I stole Bunny's cookie with Brick…**

**Bunny: SO IT WAS YOU!**

**Buttercup: Oh well that explains it…wait, why aren't the rest of the boys shocked.**

**Bullet: Eh. We really don't care since we had an idea she was related to us.**

**Boomer: *shrugs* Its pretty cool.**

**Butch: And the 'having one thing in common with all of us' blown the cover.**

**Blossom: …Im sorry…**

**Me: Its okay Blossy! Brick likes you anyway!**

**Brick: …Yeah…**

**Blossom: I like him to…**

**Bubbles and Bell: AWWWW!**

**Butch: Oh god.**

**Buttercup: Well its time for the disclaimer. She doesn't own us!**

**Everyone: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**(Boomer's P.O.V)**

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHITY SHIT SHIT!

Butch-Onii-san (Big bro) and Buttercup aren't home yet! The rest of their family is worried. Right now we're in the living room. Bubbles-chan doesn't look so happy right now. She's clutching the end of her skirt…I think she's trying to restrain her tears…Bubbles-chan…I will kill those two for making my mate cry! What? Oh right. I won't actually kill them. I may be able to kill Buttercup-san but then Butch-Onii san would kill me then this whole rio- Forget it…-.-'

Anyways, I was about to comfort her until a slam was heard. When we looked to the door we saw and exhausted Buttercup-san and a beat up Butch-onii san?

"TASKETE! OTTO-SAN! (HELP! FATHER!)" Buttercup screamed with tears in her eyes but they didn't bother to fall.

The professor rushed to him and her and took Butch-onii san to the lab.

"Koi! (come!)" He stated while rushing to the lab with Butch-onii san.

We all went to the lab while Butch was getting bandaged and hooked up to the IV.

Buttercup explained what happened but something tells me she didn't go in detail…** (A/N: Yes I'm too lazy to go into detail =3)**

"Well seems as if Butch is going to do fine now. Al he needs is some rest. But make sure that his bandages are in place…" The professor said acting as if he wasn't really worried. PFFT LIAR!

Buttercup was sitting on a chair beside my brother clutching her shirt and her head down. Something's in her hand…

She started to speak really quiet.

"Brick-san…This belongs to Butch-kun…ne? (Right?)" She brought her hand up and showed a green cross necklace with a saying on it…HOLY CRAP THAT'S BUTCH'S! NO WONDER HE WAS DEFEATED! THE ENEMY HAD A FLASHLIGHT!

"Shit…" Brick muttered under his breath. He took it gently from Buttercups hand. Blossom had a flash of jealousy in her eyes but went away after knowing her sister obviously like my brother, Butch. Hehe…

He gave it to Bliss to put it around Butch's neck…God Butch-onni san…Why are you so reckless?

Buttercup spoke again but quieter than before.

"-re you guys…." We couldn't hear her.

"Eh? Nani? (What?)" Bullet asked with an annoyed look on his voice and his hand cupping his ear.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS!" She yelled. Bricks eyes widened as did everyone else's. What? Did she know something? Did Butch blow our cover? Brick sighed and nodded to me and the rest of my brothers.

I think it's time to tell them...

"Let me call our parents…we'll explain everything." Brick stated. Their mom nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

…

_**I'll Be There for You**_

…

* * *

Mom and Dad arrived a few minutes later with mom screaming,

"MY BABY!"

And Dad pissed off. Buttercup explained some parts, then Bunny, then Blossom, Then Bubbles-chan, and finally Bell.

"…and that's how it happened."

Mom and dad nodded.

"My daughter here asked, 'what just are you?' to your boys…I think we need an explanation…" Layla, The girls mom, asked.

My mom nodded. I cant blame her…It's a painful memory…Brick started.

"Well to start off, we are- well we are vampires."

Blossom went wide eyed. Bunny looked furious.

"Wait, hold up! Prove it!" Bunny stated.

We pulled out our fangs with our eyes turning red, (besides Brick whose eyes are already red.) The girls went wide eyed but their parents were not…

"n-nani? (wh-what?)" Bubbles-chan stuttered a bit frightened. Please don't be afraid of me.

"Huh?" Bunny said confused.

"Let us continue," Brick said. They nodded. "Boomer, Bullet, Bliss, and I have all been born by the king and queen of the vampires which are standing right in front of you," Then we saw Buttercup confused, She thinks we forgot Butch-nii san. "Butch is our half-brother." You could see Mom squeeze Dad's hand a little. Buttercup gasped a bit as did the rest.

I'll continue.

"Mom was forced into pregnancy with…a man… He was the first vampire ever. He was evil. We all thought he was dead. But oh how we were wrong…He wanted to impregnate mom because of the fun of it and also since she is one of the second strongest vampires there, him being the first…He's really powerful. A-and after Butch-nii san was born…Dad came and fought him…The vampire's name is Daku." I took a deep breath. I can't continue…To painful. Bliss continued.

"Daku was weak so he reatreated. Mom cried and cried but she never once thought of Butch as a demon or a worthless child…Mom and Dad took him as his own. The told Butch what happened a few years later. He was furious but after a while calmed down. He hated the fact that he was supposedly the son of Daku but he forced himself to know he is nothing like him. He hated Daku for two reasons." Bliss couldn't continue either. Now Bullet continued.

"One cause he forced Mother to do something so horrid. Two because…Inside him is sealed the most powerful demon monster of them all. Because of this Butch has a unique power…Black fire. Me and my brothers have powers too. I have earth. Boomer has water. Bliss has air. And Brick has metal…Also with a vampire comes weaknesses. My weakness is the water. Brick has the same one. Boomer has no weakness since he is all happy happy go go. Bliss has sun for a weakness and Butch has both. But he is not really targeted soo..."

They all sat down sinking in what happened. We didn't tell them the part where they are our mates… We'll tell them later. It's for the best right now. We all sat down in the awkward silence. Hey I noticed something on Buttercups shoulder. A bruise?

"Hey...Buttercup-san….You have a nasty Bruise on your shoulder. Do you want me to heal it?" I ask. Because I have water as my element I can heal.

She looked up.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure…"

I go to her side and I was about to touch her wound when a hand stopped mine.

Butch is awake.

* * *

**Me: DUN DUN DUNNNNN**

**Blossom: That was and epic DUN DUNN DUNNNN**

**Me: right!**

**Brick: they got closer.**

**Butch: That's because blossom felt guilty**

**Bliss: Not our fault.**

**Boomer: Yeah its Brick's**

**Brick: WHAT!**

**Bullet: You heard him.**

**Bubbles: Lets not start a fight pls -.-'**

**Bell: Sh-shes right you know.**

**Bunny: BOO!**

**Bell and Bubbles: AHHH!**

**Buttercup: *Sigh* What am I gonna do with you?**

**Butch: *whispers In her ear* We could have a little fun..**

**Buttercup: *Blush* R-read and review pls…BEFORE BUTCH DOES SOMETHING PERVERTED.**

**Butch: Later…:)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Me: HHAAYYY**

**Buttercup: Hey!**

**Butch: …yo**

**Buttercup: *dreamy sigh***

**Bubbles: BUTTERCUP HAS A CRUUUSSHH~ BUTTERCUP HAS A CRUUUSSHH~**

**Buttercup: N-n-no I don't!**

**Butch: Wha! You have a crush! Who's the ass whole!**

**Buttercup: *Blush* N-no one please stop!**

**Brick: Maybe its mitchelson.**

**Butch: EHH!**

**Buttercup: EW NO!**

**Bliss: I think its Dan from the football team!**

**Butch: That cocky!-**

**Buttercup: CHIGAU! (WRONG!)**

**Bullet: OH! OOOHHH I THINK ITS CARTER!**

**Butch: HE'S A DAMN!-**

**Buttercup: no no NO NO NO!**

**Bunny: oh it-**

**Me: I don't have time for this ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

_**Recap: Ill be there for you Zetai madewa! (Last time on I'll be there for you!) It was Boomer's P.O.V**_

_**"Hey...Buttercup-san….You have a nasty Bruise on your shoulder. Do you want me to heal it?" I ask. Because I have water as my element I can heal. She looked up. "Huh? Oh yeah sure…"**_

_**I go to her side and I was about to touch her wound when a hand stopped mine.**_

_**Butch is awake.**_

* * *

**(Brick's P.O.V)**

Butch is awake. He stopped Boomer's hand from healing Buttercups…What is that idiot doing? I know he forced himself to wake up.

"D-don't touch her…" Butch whispered with half of his eyes opened and him breathing heavily. We all went wide eyed at this. Boomer though got a bit annoyed.

"Dude ill hea-"

"I said don't touch her!" Butch yelled in reply "I'll heal her…"

What the hell is he doing "Don't be stupid, you idiot! You cant even move in your st-"

"Shut up!" He glared at me. He started to get up…That idiot!

"I-I'll heal her, damn it!"

Buttercup hesitated.

"Wait Butch-kun your hurt!" she scolded. But he ignored her. She tried to gently push him back down but he grabbed her arm and pulled her on top of him so that she was in his lap.

PFFT! The professor was fuming while Layla and mom were squealing silently with Bubbles and Bell. Dad just pushed his glasses up with a smirk as if saying. 'That's my boy!' Bliss and Bullet had to hold the professor down.

"B-Butch-k-kun?" Buttercup stuttered as he was leaning towards her shoulder which was now bleeding. He does what he always does.

Lick the wound.

* * *

...

**_I'll Be There for You~_**

...

* * *

Buttercup's face was red. PFFFT! HAHAHAH! WHOO OKAY BRICK you're the sophisticated one you're not supposed to- ahhahahAHAHAHAHA. Bunny was holding her laughter while Blossy babe was watching as if this was a chick flick. -.-' ugh I hope she won't make me watch them.

"E-etto…(uh…)" Buttercup started again. She tried to move her arms to her face so she can cover her blush but Butch had her still. Soon enough the wound closed and he let go. Of course now Butch had enough energy since he has his mate's blood.

He got up with Buttercup in his arms staring intensily at her.

"Are you alright?" He snapped her out of her trance. Duh cause the Vampire brothers are good like that!

"H-hai… (yes…)" Butch smirked. That just made the professor want to kill him more. Butch you have a death warrant.

But I think that flashlight had something in it. Cause now,

Butch winced in pain, clutching his bandaged abdomen. **(A/N: -.-' yes he still has his shirt on. Professor was uncomfortable with 'the male body')**

Buttercup helped him on the bed again. He didn't lie down though. Butch looked at the professor with one I open weakley and the other one closed in pain.

"P-Professor c-can I take of my shirt for my brother to heal it…?" Professor was unsure and hesitated.

"Weeeellll…"

"JOHN!"

"Okay!"

When he took off his shirt Buttercup blushed red, squealed a bit in embarrassment, and looked away. But Bunny found this as a perfect opportunity to tease her 'little sister'

"AW BUTTERCUP! THAT IS SO MEAN TO PWOOR WITTLE BUTCH-KUN!" Butch glared. "C'MON! You're not missing anything you don't wanna seeee~" She made Buttercup blush hard but also mad.

"UGH THAT'S IT! I CANT TAKE YOUR ANOYING TEASING ANYMORE! BUNNY-NEE, I CANT BELIEVE YOUR OLDER THEN ME! WHAT UP WITH YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT GOES ON IN MY HEAD SO JUST LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" Buttercup yelled taking a step forward every time.

Everyone looked shocked. But it broke when Butch chuckled. I then laughed, following by Bullet, then Bliss, Bubbles and Bell, Mom and Dad, Layla and Blossom, and finally the Professor.

Bunny looked blankly at Buttercup then smiled.

"Wow! Didn't know I pissed you off to the point where you had to break." She puts a hand on BC's shoulder. BC…Sounds good! "You have made me proud…young grasshopper." She spoke in a very 'wise' voice.

Buttercup smiled but then frowned. What wrong with her?

"C-can I talk to Butch-kun alone, you guys?"

I nodded with Blossom and left with the others. The professor was a bit hesitant though.

"Jhon!" Layla said in a threatning voice.

"Coming!"

Heh classic mom, dad arguments! They're exactly like our mom and dad.

"You have a lot to tell me Brick!" Blossom whispered threateningly to me. -.-' know I know how professor and dad feel…

'_Oh shit. I'm screwed.' _My brothers are going through the same crap huh?

"Okay…~ T-T" Oh shit. The torture. Well at least I'm not going alone.

Who am I kidding? I'm screwed.

* * *

**Me: MWAHAHAHA-**

**Brick: Back to the 'Who is Buttercup's crush?' competition!**

**Bunny: Its!'**

**Buttercup: SHUT UPP! I LOVE BUTCH! GOD DAMN IT THAT'S MY CRUSH! ITS NOT MITCHELSON! ITS NOT DAN! ITS NOT EVEN THAT GAY GUY CARTER! (no im not against gays!) I LOVE BUTCH!**

**Butch: …**

**Everyone else: …**

**Me: *Pout* I didn't get to finish my evil laugh T-T**

**Everyone else: -.-'**

**Buttercup: *realizing what she just said* AWWW! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY IT FIRRRSSTTT! *whining***

**Butch: *chuckle* Read and review! *grabs Buttercups arm and drags her away with her still whining.***

**Me: What he said.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Me: Hi!**

**Brick: UUGGGHHH I HATE FINALS**

**Me: You're not taking them…I am you idiot.**

**Brick: UGH I KNOW BUT WHEN YOU'RE DOING FINALS! YOU CLUTTER EVERYTHING WITH YOUR BOOKS!**

**Butch: You're the biggest baby I've ever seen. She's studying, damn you.**

**Brick: *Girly voice* She's studying, damn you.**

**Butch: Your mocking me, aren't you? COME BACK HERE CARROT HEAD.**

**Brick: AAAAHHH THAT MANIAC HAS A CHAINSAW.**

**Bliss: *sigh* this happens almost every day. I got it. *Takes to Big books and aim it at the head of Brick and Butch* *Throws***

**Brick and Butch: *Out cold***

**Bullet: HA! EPIC FAAIIIILLLLL**

**Bliss: *Throws book at Bullet too***

**Bullet: *Out Cold***

**Me: Thank you!**

**Bliss: No problem.**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

**(Bliss P.O.V)**

Usually I'm the calm one, but in a situation like this…All hell breaks loose.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, DON'T KILL ME!" I screamed as Bell gave me those daggers she calls the death glare.

"Bliss…!" She said evilly. I whimpered, waiting for the worst until I felt hands wrap around me. I look to see Bell hugging me. W...T...F?

"Baka (Stupid.)" She whispered with a smile. I chuckled and hugged her back.

"You're not mad? Or scared or anything?" I asked a bit shocked.

"No. I actually know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. It's a feeling."

"I wouldn't" Sh-should I tell her about the mate thing? I don't wanna freak her out.

"B-Bell?"

"Hm?"

"W-well…Vampires find their mates when they turn 17…"

I felt her shift a bit.

"A-and well...well you're my mate…"

She looked up at me with and emotionless face. God, that makes me even more nervous. Then, out of nowhere, she jumps on me.

"BLISS-KUN :3"

What the fuck?

"I…well, I love you too…Which is really weird to me but once my mother told me a story that when you see your true love, A light appears when they touch, but that only happens to the princesses of life…But I don't think that means they're us. All I know is that you're my love…" She smiled. Bell…The princesses of life…I think I heard of them of before. What if…?

* * *

**(Bullet's P.O.V)**

Well! I'm dead. Bunny has two knifes in her hand and rubbing them together. Each screech makes me flinch. Usually im not scared of those, but if Bunny is anything like Mom or Layla…Shit.

"You know, Bullet. I've had a lot of people who LIED about who they are." I gulped. "And I _despise _those people." I paled. She had that mischievous sparkle in her eye. Then she took my arm and twisted it. Hard.

"uhh-ahh AHHHH IM SORRY GOD DON'T! STOP IM SORRY! DAMN IT PLEASE!"

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LIE!"

"CAUSE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BELIEVED ME AND MOST LIKELY FREAKED OUT!"

She looked shocked. Great going, Bullet. You just hurt your mate. This day is just getting better and better.

"Yo-you really think that I would have freaked out or something? That I would think you would kill me? You seriously think that?" Bunny asked with a hurt look in her eyes

"No! No! I was just worried that you may not like me cause…cause I'm not perfect like you are…I'm a monster." I looked down in shame. How could I even think that we were perfect for each other? She is an amazing person while I'm, I'm just a monster hopelessly in love.

I felt a hand touch my cheek. I look to my left to see Bunny looking at me with sadness and love? No, that's not right.

"You're an idiot, you know that right? I love you for you! Not where you or what you look like, You I love you! And the funny thing is that I just met you! But when we touch, I see this light. Does that sound weird?" I shook my head.

A light? I've heard about the princesses of life only being able to see them from their lovers. But that doesn't matter right now.

"I love you too. A lot. And well that's how mates are I guess." I said with a smile. She had a confused face which made me laugh.

"Mate? Whats a mate?"

"A mate is a vampire's lover." I chuckled.

"OOhhhh!"

We both laughed. And I leaned in and kissed her.

It wasn't like those make outs or pecks.

It was those passionate sparky ones. The one where she wraps her arms around your neck and you hold her back and waist. It was perfect. Amazing and perfect.

But still, could Bunny be...?

* * *

**Me: AAWWWW**

**Bubbles: DOUBLE AWWW**

**Bell: TRIPPLE AWWW**

**Bunny: INFINATY SHUT UPPPP**

**Blossom: *giggles***

**Buttercup: *laughs***

**Me: Hmph!**

**Brick: Wait, why aren't me or Boomer's P.O.V in this?**

**Butch: AND ME!**

**Me: You two get it in the next chapter!**

**Butch: WHAT ABOUT ME!**

**Me: Calm down, Sheesh. You get your own so there.**

**Bliss: Wait why does he get his own?**

**Me: Since him and Buttercup are the main characters!**

**Bullet: Hmph! She doesn't own us get on with your own life. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Me: EEEP!**

**Bullet: GAH WOMAN! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO SHUT YOUR MOUTH?**

**Me: *fake tears* i-i-I'm s-s-sorry! *fake cries***

**Bliss: Now look what you've done, Bullet!**

**Bullet: I-I didn't know she was gonna cry!**

**Brick: Well she did! And now it's your job to SHUT HER UP!**

**Bullet: B-B-ut!**

**Butch: tch, apologize dumb ass.**

**Bullet: OKAY! IM SORRY SARAH! (not my real name but pronounced that way…sort of) ILL DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT JUST SHUT. UP!**

**Me: *sniff* really?**

**Bullet: *sigh* yes.**

**Me: KAY DO MY CHORES FOR OVER A MONTH!**

**Bullet: WHA-**

**Me: DON'T OWN EM! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_**Recap: Ill be there for you Zetai madewa! (Last time on I'll be there for you!)**_

_**Bliss:**_

_**A light appears when they touch, but that only happens to the princesses of life…But I don't think that means they're us. All I know is that you're my love…" She smiled. Bell…The princesses of life…I think I heard of them of before. What if…?**_

_**Bullet:**_

_**"You're an idiot, you know that right? I love you for you! Not where you or what you look like, You I love you! And the funny thing is that I just met you! But when we touch, I see this light. Does that sound weird?" I shook my head.**_

_**A light? I've heard about the princesses of life only being able to see them from their lovers**_

_**Could bunny be…?**_

* * *

**Theme song: (Uruwashiki hito) **

*** uruwashiki ai no uta itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni**

**atashi no mae de zutto utatte ite onegai**

**kono mune ga tomaru made kono toki ga owaru made**

**uruwashiki hito yo itsu made mo dakishimete**

**anata wa itsu datte muzukashii kotoba de**

**atashi e no ai wo kataru n' da**

**atashi wa tsuyogatte hatena MA-KU hikidashite**

**sono tetsugaku wo tokiakasu no**

**fukushikikokyuu de sasayaita**

**irotoridori no Love Message**

**shinpai shinaide atashi wa**

**anata no kotoba wo shinjiteru**

**uruwashiki ai no uta itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni**

**atashi no mae de zutto utatte ite onegai**

**kono mune ga tomaru made kono toki ga owaru made**

**uruwashiki hito yo itsu made mo dakishimete**

* * *

**(Boomer's P.O.V)**

Great. The silence is killing me between me and her. Cmon Boomer, bear with it a little longer. I let out a sigh.

"B-Boomer-kun?" Bubbles whispered hesitantly. I raised my head up. C'mon Bubbs! Talk to me.

"Yea?"

"Y-you wouldn't do anything to hurt me right?"

"Of course not! It's impossible for me to!"

She clutched the end of her shirt. Then her head snapped up.

"Then…Then what is it that you guys drink! I know you drink blood, but do you kill anyone in the process?" She yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Bubbles, I would only tell the truth in this and I know you know it," She stiffened. "No I don't kill anyone, I could never bring it at heart to do something like that. Yes we drink blood but we don't kill anyone. There are some vampires. We are pure blood." She looked confused.

"You mean there are different types of vampires?"

"Yes. Me and my brothers are pure blood. There are a lot of other pure blood vampires. But see humans that are turned into a vampire without drinking the vampire's blood, turn into an ISV or an infected species of vampires."

She nodded understanding. I smiled.

"But if I turn you into a vampire you wouldn't change." She tilted her head.

"Why not?"

"Because your my lover!" I laughed.

"I KNEW IT!" She pounced on me.

"Woah!"

"See, everytime I touch you I see this light that's really big, My mom told me a story about these princesses only able to see the light when the touch their true love but I just think it's a soul mate thing!" She giggled.

Princesses….

The princesses of light!

She grabbed my collar gently and brought her lips to mine. It got deeper when I started kissing back.

Oh well, I'll worry about the princesses later.

* * *

…

_**Ill be there for you**_

…

* * *

**(Brick's P.O.V)**

Well it's official.

I'm screwed.

"BRICK KAZE! I HAVE THE RIGHT MIND TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! SO YOU THINK YOU CAN FOOL ME EHH?

"WHAT? NO, WOMAN! I JUST TOLD YOU I HID IT FROM YOU SO YOU WOULDN'T THINK I'D HURT YOU WHICH I WONT!"

"OH YEAH! THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU EXPLAIN TO ME CALMLY INSTEAD OF BEING A SHIT HEAD!

"I WAS WAITING FOR THE RIGHT TIME!"

"WELL! NOW WAS THE RIGHT TIME SO THERE!"

"OH SCREW IT!" I grabbed her and kissed her roughly. She gave in and kissed back.

"You're an idiot, your my mate as in lover and I know you know that…" I whispered to her.

She pouted. "I'm not an idiot." I laughed

But then she smiled "I see a light when we touch and it can never go undone. It tells me that you're the one."

A light?

"The princesses of light?" I asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know? My mom used to tell us that story…" Oh shit! She shouldn't get involved with this until I find out how she's connected in this.

I scratched the back of my head "Well our mom told us the same story hehe!" I'm a bad liar -.-'. She looked suspiciously at me but smiled and squeezed my hand painfully. OW OW OOOWWW~.

"I'll find out soon enough!~" She sang out evily.

O.0' Oh god, help me!

* * *

**Me: YAY! IM DONE! **

**Bubbles: With the whole thing?**

**Me: No bubbly! I'm gonna continue. I just meant this chapter.**

**Bubbles: Oh good!**

**Me: Anyway, I just wanted to inform everyone else that's reading that after Buttercup and Butch's conversation the next chapters are gonna be like episodes like for example 'Boomer's Trip to the candy shop' and stuff like that but those 'episodes' will be like 4 or 5 chapters. After that will be the epic-ness of Butch's father.**

**Butch: HE ISNT MY FATHER.**

**Buttercup: Butch…**

**Me: Right sorry hehe any way just wanted to clear that up! Bye nii!**

**Everyone else besides butch: Read and Review!**

* * *

**End theme song: (A little pain by Nana)**

**Travel to the moon**

**kimi wa nemuri yume wo toku**

**dare mo inai hoshi no hikari ayatsurinagara**

**tsuyoku naru tame wasureta egao**

**kitto futari nara torimodosu**

*** kidzuite**

**I'm here waiting for you**

**ima to wa chigau mirai ga attemo**

**I'm here waiting for you**

**sakebitsudzukete**

**kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru**

**ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni**

**no need to cry**


	18. Chapter 17

**Me: Yo!**

**Butch: Hey.**

**Me: SUMMA VACATION! SUMMA VACATION!**

**Buttercup: *laughs and joins in***

**Both: SUMMA VACATION! SUMMA VACATION! SUMM-**

**Butch: Will you two…SHUT UP!**

**Both: …**

**Buttercup: *Angry as hell* What is your problem!**

**Butch: MY PROBLEM? IM NOT THE ONE WHO GOES FLIRTING WITH A GUY AT 10 JUST SO WE CAN GO IN THE RESTERAUNT!**

**Buttercup: ARE YOU SERIOUSE? I WASN'T FLIRTING WITH HIM! HE WAS AN OLD FRIEND!**

**Butch: YEAH! AND OLD FRIEND YOU'D LIKE TO FUCK WITH!**

**Buttercup: *tears in her eyes*...**

**Butch: *Realizes what he just said* Wait…wait Buttercup…N-No no!**

**Buttercup: *starts crying* I HATE YOU! *Runs off***

**Me: l-let's just continue. I don't own them…On with the story.**

* * *

_Recap: Ill be there for you Zetai madewa! (Last time on I'll be there for you!) _

_**Boomer's P.O.V**_

_"Because your my lover!" I laughed._

"_My mom told me a story about these princesses only able to see the light when the touch their true love" _

_Princesses…._

_The princesses of light!_

_**Bricks P.O.V**_

_"BRICK KAZE! I HAVE THE RIGHT MIND TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! SO YOU THINK YOU CAN FOOL ME EHH?"_

_"I see a light when we touch and it can never go undone. It tells me that you're the one."_

_A light?_

_"The princesses of light?"_

* * *

**Theme song: (Uruwashiki hito)**

*** uruwashiki ai no uta itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni**

**atashi no mae de zutto utatte ite onegai**

**kono mune ga tomaru made kono toki ga owaru made**

**uruwashiki hito yo itsu made mo dakishimete**

**anata wa itsu datte muzukashii kotoba de**

**atashi e no ai wo kataru n' da**

**atashi wa tsuyogatte hatena MA-KU hikidashite**

**sono tetsugaku wo tokiakasu no**

**fukushikikokyuu de sasayaita**

**irotoridori no Love Message**

**shinpai shinaide atashi wa**

**anata no kotoba wo shinjiteru**

**uruwashiki ai no uta itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni**

**atashi no mae de zutto utatte ite onegai**

**kono mune ga tomaru made kono toki ga owaru made**

**uruwashiki hito yo itsu made mo dakishimete**

* * *

**(Butch's P.O.V) **

I stare at Buttercup as the rest leave the room. What does she need to talk about?

"Butch-kun?"

"Hm?"

"D-do you really dislike me?" What!

"No! Who the fuck gave you that idea!"

She hesitated then turned to me. I was shocked to see that she had tears in her eyes.

"Y-You didn't tell me and I always end up being a burden on you. I was useless when you and those two fought. I always end up being last, even between my sisters. Heck, Bubbles and Bell are on a higher level than me! I just don't want to bother you but I always do so. Great, now I sound selfish." She said while avoiding my eye contact.

Selfish? She's like the most non selfish person I know!

"Buttercup, you're not selfish. That's like the total opposite of what you are now! Don't ever say that!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU HIDE FROM ME! WHY WASN'T I STRONG ENOUGH TO FIGHT! HUH?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU TO MUCH TO LET YOU FIGHT AND GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

She stopped for a second to let that go through.

"Y-you love me?" She whispered hesitantly.

I pulled her into a hug.

"More than you'll ever know."

"B-but we just met each other. Are you sure?" I roll my eyes.

"Yes I'm sure." I felt her shift.

"I love you too."

She looked up at me and smiled. FINALLY! I cupped her face and we kissed. This was NOT a fairy tale kiss. This one was filled with passion. It was rough. It wasn't soon until she started kissing back.

God I love her.

And I won't let anything get near her.

Not even _him. _My accursed _father. _

Father…Tch, yeah right. More like the demon sent to bug me 'till no end.

Sometimes I hate my life.

* * *

**Me: Well that's it! *the rest come in***

**Bell: Hey do you know what's up with Buttercup? She won't open her door and we hear stuff like 'I've never said that to him. I'm a bad person. Now he won't talk to me. I'm so selfish.' We're getting worried.**

**Bullet: Yeah the same thing is happening to him except he's like, 'I can believe I said that to her. She never meant it. I'm such a jealous bastard. It's my entire fault.' And stuff like that.**

**Me: *sigh* I'll tell you guys later. I don't own them. Read and review and give suggestions on how Buttercup and Butch should get back together.**

**Blossom: Read and review.**

* * *

_**End theme song: (A little pain by Nana)**_

_**Travel to the moon**_

_**kimi wa nemuri yume wo toku**_

_**dare mo inai hoshi no hikari ayatsurinagara**_

_**tsuyoku naru tame wasureta egao**_

_**kitto futari nara torimodosu**_

_*** kidzuite**_

_**I'm here waiting for you**_

_**ima to wa chigau mirai ga attemo**_

_**I'm here waiting for you**_

_**sakebitsudzukete**_

_**kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru**_

_**ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni**_

_**no need to cry**_


	19. Chapter 18

**Me: Heeeyyy**

**Bullet: HEY!**

**Me: Guys im getting a kind of writers block for these next chapters. Can you help me?**

**Brick: *raises hand***

**Me: with actual writing talent.**

**Brick: *Keeps hand raised***

**Me: *sigh* I'm talking to the reviewers, Brick.**

**Brick: *puts hand down***

**Me: Good! DON'T OWN THEM OR ANY OF THE SONGS, JUST THE STORY! ON WITH IT, I TELL YOU!**

* * *

_Recap: I'll be there for you Zetai madewa! (Last time on I'll be there for you!)_

_**Butch's P.O.V**_

_"B-but we just met each other. Are you sure?" I roll my eyes._

_"I love you too."_

_And I won't let anything get near her._

_Not even him; my accursed father._

_Sometimes I hate my life._

* * *

**Theme song: (Uruwashiki hito)**

*** uruwashiki ai no uta itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni**

**atashi no mae de zutto utatte ite onegai**

**kono mune ga tomaru made kono toki ga owaru made**

**uruwashiki hito yo itsu made mo dakishimete**

**anata wa itsu datte muzukashii kotoba de**

**atashi e no ai wo kataru n' da**

**atashi wa tsuyogatte hatena MA-KU hikidashite**

**sono tetsugaku wo tokiakasu no**

**fukushikikokyuu de sasayaita**

**irotoridori no Love Message**

**shinpai shinaide atashi wa**

**anata no kotoba wo shinjiteru**

**uruwashiki ai no uta itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni**

**atashi no mae de zutto utatte ite onegai**

**kono mune ga tomaru made kono toki ga owaru made**

**uruwashiki hito yo itsu made mo dakishimete**

* * *

**(Normal P.O.V)**

"You WHAT!"

Butch rolled his eyes at of how stupid parents can be. But then again, he's stupid in his own way too.

"I didn't tell her I was her mate. We're just dating. I don't want to freak her out." Butch answered coolly which, well, didn't give a good response. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his mother twitch.

"Are you STUPID? If you don't tell her you her mate now then it'll be harder to tell her later!" Erza, Their mother, yelled at him.

'_What a drag' _was the only thought going through his head.

"If Buttercup knew now-!"

"If Buttercup knew, what?" Butch couldn't help but hear a beautiful voice enter the living room. And he knows it belonged to his one and only mate.

Butch saw his dad and mom nervously try to deny any conversation. You see, the way the mating works is well um…it's kind of, you know, Doing 'it'. But without protection; And see, a mate can't get pregnant the first time since its actually mating and a chemical goes through them that prevents them from becoming pregnant the first time. Although, it will happen the second time.

_'So many night mares after learning that'_

His brothers are actually mating right now in their mate's room. Thank Kami (god) it's the rooms are sound proof.

_'Ew.'_ Butch shivered. But he really does fantasize of doing 'it' with Buttercup. God, he really is a pervert.

"B-B-B-Buttercup! We-we weren't talking about you!" His father, Nobuo, stuttered.

She looked suspicious. Butch sighed. Time to save his fathers butt.

"Buttercup, we're just discussing if, _if, _I was to do, I don't know, 'things' to you, how would you feel? That's it and that's all." Butch stated. He was the best liar from his brothers. She narrowed her eyes but she obviously found nothing.

"Okay, whatever you say~!" She sang, suspiciously. All of a sudden Butch felt a twinge in his nose. Something was burning.

"BUNNY! YOUR COOKING IS BURNING!" Butch yelled, disturbing her and Bullet's 'moment'. She came rushing down with the others and Buttercup standing side by side with Butch. Not like he could complain.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." She muttered repeatedly trying to stop the fire. The fire shot up causing Bubbles to shriek and caused the sink to turn towards the fire and shoot water automatically. This caused a wide eyed group.

Bubbles just found out that she has a power to control water.

…

_**I'll Be There for You**_

…

**(Bubbles P.O.V)**

Oh my gosh. How did I do that? I just came down stairs after mating with Boomer-kun and I shot my hands forward. I kept trying to understand what just happened as mom and dad came in. They found out what happened and were shocked.

"J-John I think it's about time we tell them." Mom stuttered. Hm? What are they talking about?

"Well you see, girls, you're the princesses of light and well your mother and I are the rulers of light haven. We have the powers of light while each one of you has your own powers." My dad explained in one breath. I can't move. I can't believe that's true.

"Daddy says what now?" Bell asked in an 'are-you-serious?' voice.

They both nervously smile and do a fail of what jazz hands are supposed to be.

"Surprise…" They both nervously said.

"Wait. Wait. Whoa," Bunny started to get all attention. "So all this time, you've been lying to us?"

"No sweetie it's not what you think-"

"Its not what she thinks? ITS NOT WHAT SHE THINKS? Well _mother _we don't know what to think anymore since we just fell in love with vampires and that we're princesses which is a total 'no, no' in my book!" Buttercup yelled losing her temper. Butch tried to calm her down.

"We wanted to keep you out of trouble cause well, here I'll explain." My dad stated.

Then the story that will change me and my sisters life will start.

* * *

**Me: this came out okay I guess.**

**Blossom: I liked it.**

**Me: Thanks. Anyway im not that much confused any more but can you guys give me some ideas? Please?**

**Brick: *Takes of hat and does puppy dog eyes* Pwetty pwease.**

**Blossom: *nods* Puss-in Boots, right?**

**Brick: *Back to normal* Yup.**

**Me: Read and review!**

* * *

**End theme song: (A little pain by Nana)**

**Travel to the moon**

**kimi wa nemuri yume wo toku**

**dare mo inai hoshi no hikari ayatsurinagara**

**tsuyoku naru tame wasureta egao**

**kitto futari nara torimodosu**

*** kidzuite**

**I'm here waiting for you**

**ima to wa chigau mirai ga attemo**

**I'm here waiting for you**

**sakebitsudzukete**

**kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru**

**ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni**

**no need to cry**


	20. Chapter 19

**Me: Hey guys, I just wanna ask you if I should keep the theme song and ending song. Just tell me your opinion and I'll take it out. Kay?**

**Bullet: I liked it.**

**Me: Thanks, Pistol!**

**Bullet: …Pistol…?**

**Me: Yeah! Like bullet and pistol!**

**Bullet: Oooohhh!**

**Me: Tee Hee.**

**Bullet: She doesn't own the powerpuff girls or the rowdyruff boys. She does own a taco and this story, though.**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_Recap: I'll be there for you Zetai madewa! (Last time on I'll be there for you!) _

_**Bubbles P.O.V**_

_"BUNNY! YOUR COOKING IS BURNING!"_

_"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit."_

_The fire shot up causing Bubbles to shriek and caused the sink to turn towards the fire and shoot water automatically._

_Oh my gosh. How did I do that?_

_"J-John I think it's about time we tell them."_

"_You're the princesses of light and well your mother and I are the rulers of light haven."_

_"We wanted to keep you out of trouble cause well, here I'll explain."_

* * *

**Theme song: (Uruwashiki hito)**

*** uruwashiki ai no uta itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni**

**atashi no mae de zutto utatte ite onegai**

**kono mune ga tomaru made kono toki ga owaru made**

**uruwashiki hito yo itsu made mo dakishimete**

**anata wa itsu datte muzukashii kotoba de**

**atashi e no ai wo kataru n' da**

**atashi wa tsuyogatte hatena MA-KU hikidashite**

**sono tetsugaku wo tokiakasu no**

**fukushikikokyuu de sasayaita**

**irotoridori no Love Message**

**shinpai shinaide atashi wa**

**anata no kotoba wo shinjiteru**

**uruwashiki ai no uta itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni**

**atashi no mae de zutto utatte ite onegai**

**kono mune ga tomaru made kono toki ga owaru made**

**uruwashiki hito yo itsu made mo dakishimete**

* * *

**(Layla's P.O.V)**

Well, Looks like we have to tell them. Man all this came out fast datte-bene (Believe it). This day can't be getting any worse.

"Here's how it happened…"

_**(Flash back)-Normal P.O.V-**_

_Fire was racing everywhere outside the kingdom, chaos was up roaring. The demons have infiltrated Angel islands main kingdom, Haven. _

_Suddenly, A soldier came up to the king and queens indestructible safe. The queen has just given birth to five beautiful baby girls. But that's when the kingdom is at its weakest._

"_Your majesties, I have come with a warning! We lost many of our great warriors! What shall we do!"_

"_John.." The queen whispered worried as she held her daughters closer. The king had a scowl on his face and started thinking. What should he do? What were his options?_

"_I'll work on a seal. We'll seal away everyone in this kingdom to the human world and we'll all live a normal life. It's the only way."_

_That response caused a wide eyed queen and soldier. _

"_But my king-"_

"_There is no other choice!"_

_The queen cried. She knew that the demons were after their daughters. _

"_Layla, are you ready?" The king asked his beloved wife. She nodded._

_They both started the technique._

"_FORBIDDEN JUTSU (technique): SOUL SEAL-AWAY!" They both shouted with their energy flowing out._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"The demon's leader is the one and only Dai." I confirmed.

They all sat down in shock of what happened until I heard a chuckle. We all turned our heads towards Butch.

"'Seems we're all after my ass of a father. This just got more interesting." He ended his statement with a smirk. I guess you could say that. This boy, He isn't normal but…He just might be the one for my daughter.

"Well! Since you girls found out about your powers, its time for serious training!" Nobuo yelled with a nice guy pose.

"Hey! Who are you to tell my daughters what they should be doing!"

"Yosh! (alright!)" The girls nodded.

"That should be me~" Jhon cried in despair.

Ezra sweat dropped as I did. Seemed we were getting along better.

I smiled. This day can't get any better!

* * *

…

_**I'll Be There for You~**_

…

* * *

**(Dai [Butch's Biological Father]'s P.O.V)**

I bit my nail as I tried to think. I don't get it. My plan was going out perfectly. But now we know that the rulers of the vampires and the rulers of Haven are all together, their power will be enormous. Not only that but we have five more power freaks in the family!

Calm down, Dai. No matter, I have one thing on my side and that's Butch's weakness which affects all of them.

Guess I should start with a new plan that affects all of them. In a matter of time Butch will be mine** (A/N: Ew that sounded perverted :P)**

He is my weapon and the strongest resource I need to completely have to combine all nations and have the world bowing down to one ruler. Me.

"Jiro!"

"Dai-sama (Lord Dai) what shall we do? As you can see, our plan can be ruined since the vampire's power is even more enormous than ours." I smirked at that innocent comment.

"I came up with a new plan.

And you are gonna like it."

Tch, this will be a piece of cake.

* * *

**Me: Damn I hate him!**

**Bell: But he's your character!**

**Me: I Know but still.**

**Bell: Confusing~**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Bell: Did you eat a bad fish?**

**Me: wha- No!**

**Bell: Seems like you did~**

**Me: *sigh* Yes, I ate a bad fish. *sarcasm***

**Bell: Told you so!**

**Me: Bell go play with the keys.**

**Bell: KAY!**

**Me: Don't own the songs or the characters.**

**Bell: Read and review!**

**Me: Where are my keys?**

**Bell: *teary eyed* I ate them.**

**Bunny: *sighs and grabs Bell's hands and drags her out* **

**Bell: Where are we going?**

**Bunny: To the doctor.**

**Me: Like Bell said, Read and Review!**

* * *

_**End theme song: (A little pain by Nana)**_

_**Travel to the moon**_

_**kimi wa nemuri yume wo toku**_

_**dare mo inai hoshi no hikari ayatsurinagara**_

_**tsuyoku naru tame wasureta egao**_

_**kitto futari nara torimodosu**_

_*** kidzuite**_

_**I'm here waiting for you**_

_**ima to wa chigau mirai ga attemo**_

_**I'm here waiting for you**_

_**sakebitsudzukete**_

_**kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru**_

_**ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni**_

_**no need to cry**_

_(Should i take the theme song out? Tell me in your reviews!)_


	21. Chapter 20

**Me: …**

**Bliss: …**

**Blossom: …**

**Me: You know what? I'll take the theme song out and just give you the link.**

**Bliss: Hoo kayyy!**

**Blossom: Alright!**

**Me: Kay! I don't own the PPG and RRB or the songs but I do own this story so there!**

**Bliss: ON WITH THE STORY ARIGATO GOSAIMASU! (THANK YOU VERY MUCH!)**

**Ps: just put then the link below to get the songs kay?**

* * *

_Recap: I'll be there for you Zetai madewa! (Last time on I'll be there for you!)_

_"I'll work on a seal. We'll seal away everyone in this kingdom to the human world and we'll all live a normal life. It's the only way."_

_"Layla, are you ready?" The king asked his beloved wife. She nodded._

_"FORBIDDEN JUTSU (technique): SOUL SEAL-AWAY!"_

_"Jiro!"_

_"I came up with a new plan, and you are gonna like it"_

* * *

_**Song: Uruwashiki hito**_

_**Link: /watch?v=oW3FnK8-WPs**_

* * *

**(Bliss's P.O.V) {scene: Living Room (girls)}**

Hmmm.

"So what you're saying is that we should train them?"

The professor nodded with Layla.

We all looked at each other in a questioning way. Brick stood up.

"We'll do it."

Bullet broke out of his chair and snapped.

"Are you fucking stupid? We know Boomer can teach Bubbles but we don't know what the rest have as their powers!" He screamed. Gosh, and he calls me annoying.

"Dude chill, maybe coincidentally they have the same powers as us. I mean look at Boomer and Bubbles." I pointed out. Everyone looked at the blonde teens that were holding each other's hands and having those stars in their eyes. (A/N: You know those anime eyes for when someone is day dreaming something stupid? Yeah, those!) We all sweat dropped.

"-.- s-see!" I said.

"Yeah because they're IDIOTS! Just like you!" Bullet yelled. OOOHHH SO HE WANTS TO FIGHT EEHH?

"You wanna go teme! (Bastard!)" I yelled.

"YEAH I WANNA GO DOBE! (IDIOT!)"

"Yamete onigai! (Stop please!)" Bell yelled at us. I stopped.

"Okay sorry, Bells."

"It's okay!"

Bullet just scoffed.

"Bullet, just shut up and be quiet, okay? I know what I'm doing!" Brick yelled at Bliss. Damn, what's with the yelling?

Bullet sat back down. What's gotten in to him today?

"But Brick, Bullet does have a point. What if you can't train them?" Mom asked.

"She has a point, Brick." Dad agreed. I guess I never thought of that.

"Just trust me."

Butch was pretty quiet. Then he grabbed a football that was obviously Bunny's or Buttercups and threw it at Bunny. Bullets eyes widened. -.-' Butch, do you have a death wish?

Bunny shrieked and put her hands up in defense. Then a pebble from the fish tank shot up and whooshed really fast to Bunny and hit the Football away.

"BUTCH, WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" Bullet screamed at him. Butch seemed unfazed.

Butch smiled a little "I see, Bunny, your power is earth. Bullet, you're able to teach her. Does that answer you theory?"

Bullet twitched his eye and spoke through clenched teeth.

"Yes the very much does, Brother."

Bunny nervously laughed.

"Ehehehe its okay Bullet, I'm fine." He seemed to calm down. Thank goodness. Bullet's temper is almost as bad as Butch…Almost.

Bullet smirked. Oh no, that can't be good. He took a full glass of water and threw at Buttercup whose eyes went wide and put her hands up in defense, also.

Then the most extraordinary thing happened.

"Fire!" Boomer and Bubbles both screamed. 0.o' So now they're out of 'lala land'?

* * *

…

_**I'll Be There for You~**_

…

* * *

**(Normal P.O.V) **

The fire was small, yes, but it was still fire and it came out of Buttercups hand.

She was shocked and started staring at her hands.

"Butch-kun, nani…?(what…?)"

Butch also looked surprised but this gave Bullet the moment to get revenge.

"So…Seems she's the one that will be your trainee hmm? Brother!"

Butch twitched.

"MOTHA FUCKA!" He screamed, aiming a punch to Bullets face but Blossom got annoyed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" They all stopped and stared at Blossom for a moment. It _is_ her first time cursing.

'_They all stare at me as if I never cursed before. Oh geez.' _She thought while giving a disbelief look.

"Can you two shut up for a second?" Blossom rubbed her temple while asking that.

They both stopped, still angry.

Boomer picked up a book and looked at it with a questioning look.

"Hmmm…"

Bubbles full attention was caught.

"Boomer-kun?" Then out of a sudden, he hurled the book straight at Blossom who screamed and pushed the book. But while she did that nails came out of her hands and pinned the book to the wall.

They were all shocked.

"Huh. Guess she had iron." Boomer said practically to no one. This caused everyone to fall down anime style.

Brick was the first to get up, looking furious.

"Boomer…" he said threateningly. Boomer flinched as a reaction. Bubbles shook her head muttering, 'I knew you shouldn't have done that.' And Boomer yelling in return,

"You didn't even know I was gonna do that!"

Brick got the idea and shot a few nails at Bell who also shrieked and put her hands up like the others did.

This reaction got her to shoot wind and blow the nails away.

The girls have discovered their powers.

Now all they have to do is train,

.

.

.

.

.

For the up coming battle ahead.

* * *

_**Ending song: (A little pain by Nana)**_

_**Link: /watch?v=ZejGJCXsyAs**_

* * *

**Me: HOPE YA'LL LIKED IT!**

**Butch: yeah we did.**

**Me: *GASP***

**Butch: what the fu- what?**

**Me: You complimented me!**

**Butch: Yeah because it was good but I aint gonna do it no more since you keep YELLING!**

**Me: hehe sorry! Any way tell me what you think about this chapter peoples! Read and Review!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Me: Hey guys!**

**Blossom: Hi!**

**Me: sooo I'm really proud of this chapter! Its gonna be looonnngg!**

**Bunny: FINA-FUCKING-LY!**

**Me: -.-' as I was saying, Hopefully ill do more chapters like this one!**

**Bubbles: You can do it!**

**Me: Thanks! Anyway who wants to do the disclaimer? Hm? Anyone? Anyone!**

**Bell: OOHH OHHH me me me me!**

**Me: ANNDDD WE HAVE A WINNER!**

**Bell: YAY! Buttercup1999 doesn't own us, the RRB, a taco, some burritos, magical unicorn powers, and other stuff!**

**Me: thanks Bell…*whispers to Blossom* she's kinda loony in the noggin.**

**Blossom: *whispers back* you have no idea.**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_**To see the beginnings and ending to the story type in **_

_**You tube . com (without all the spaces) with the links below!**_

* * *

**Song: Uruwashiki hito**

**Link: /watch?v=oW3FnK8-WPs**

* * *

_**The girls let the boys stay over in the extra bedrooms, but their parents couldn't, well they denied saying that they had well…stuff to do. But the keep contact with them. It was the day after they found out their powers.**_

**(Bell's P.O.V) **

UGH im so tired! I was busy all night playing with the air. Making air scooters (like in avatar) and blowing stuff and picking them up. I still don't know any strong attacks though. But im sure the rest were playing with their new powers. Except Buttercup, it seems she could only produce a flame the size of a finger nail and not the big kinds! It also blew away easily.

Butch told her that was natural.

_**(flashback)**_

"_Don't worry Buttercup; it happens at the first time. All you need is training." Butch told Buttercup sternly but reassuringly. They were the only ones in the living room now. We were all spying on them._

_Buttercup only pouted with a glare._

"_Yeah, just like I would need training to mate!" she sarcastically stated. That comment made everyone stifle a laugh and Butch with a tiny winy little blush._

"_Y-you know about that?"_

"_Duh! I overheard you! I'm not stupid!" She yelled._

"_I know that but let me explain-"_

"_But nothing! What? Am I not your mate? Are you just lying to me! I AM NOT SOME TO-"_

"_SHUT UP! I NEVER SAID YOU WERE! OF COURSE YOU'RE MY MATE! WILL YOU STOP BEING SO FUCKING ANNOYING!" Butch yelled out with his fangs out. We all paused. Brick was about to go down their when I stopped him. I shook my head 'no'. They had to settle this._

_Butch still had his fangs out, glaring but he stopped in shock at what he saw. _

_Buttercup having tears run through her face._

"_DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" she tried to push him but he just grabbed he elbows._

"_JUST CALM DOWN!" Butch yelled back and roughly kissed her. Bubbles and I squealed slightly with Blossom while the rest smirked._

_They slowly melted into the kiss. Butch pulled away. He put his forehead with Buttercups._

"_The only reason why I didn't want to mate with you was because I didn't want…my 'father' to come and," He gulped nervously but we knew he wasn't lying. "To come and…take you away from me. He'd know that you're my mate. He can't take you away if you're mated with me." _

_Buttercup looked guilty._

"_I'm sorry Butch-kun. Forgive me." She asked, more like stated. Butch just chuckled._

"_Jeez, always asking for forgiveness." He said mock annoyed. Buttercup smiled. He kissed her again but this time more passionate then last time. _

_**(End of flashback)**_

I love their relationship! It's like a movie! Haaaaa kawaii! (cute!)

Anyway as much as I know, I'm still sleep-

"WAKE UP MY LITTLE LIBERTY BELL! TODAY IS TRAINING~" Bliss sang out waking me up fully.

"Agh bliisss~! Can't it wait till tomorrow! It's like, 6:00 in the morning!" I whined.

"No way, beautiful! We have to make sure that you're able to defend yourself." 'He said as a matter of fact'-ly.

"Fine." I muttered as I got up. I went straight to the shower.

* * *

_**/time skip/**_

* * *

I went down to breakfast with Bliss. He told me that everyone else is up to except mom and dad.

"mornin'" I yawned. Everyone else mumbled an inaudible greeting back. We both took a seat and ate Bubbles delicious chocklet chip pankakes.

"YOU DA BETHT BUBBLE!" Boomer yelled with a mouthful of food. Bubbles giggled while we quietly laughed.

"So what are we gonna do to train?" Bunny asked a bit curious. Good question, I have that too.

Bullet nodded.

"Mm well we planned this out. I'm gonna train you, Boomer will train Bubbles, Bliss will train Bell," I smiled. "Butch is gonna train Buttercup, oh and Buttercup be careful. Butch is a strict teacher. Now where was I…Oh yea! And Brick will train Blossom! Any more obvious questions, Bunny boo?"

Bunny just glared and muttered inappropriate words.

"Tch, bitch." Butch murmured. Bunny obviously hearing that smirked.

"Well, a bitch is a female dog and dogs bark, barks grow on trees, trees are part of nature, and nature is beautiful so thanks for the compliment!"

We all laughed except Butch. That was a good one. He just rolled his eyes.

"Aw, it's okay Butch! You'll be fine! It's just that you lost all your pride to a girl who dissed you that's all!" Buttercup stated laughing. Butch just shook his head then smirked.

"You know, for saying such things to your soon-to-be mate, you have to be _punished_" Butch said seductively. The girls and I teased except Buttercup.

"_Ooooooooh~_" Buttercup just blushed. She pouted and looked away.

"Aw come on BC, he was just playing; besides you don't have to pretend you don't like it." Boomer said plainly. We all laughed. Butch did a bit.

"I-I don't! Wh-who told you that!" Buttercup stuttered out.

We laughed at her.

"Buttercup has a crush on my brother! Buttercup has a crush on my brother!" Bullet sang out. Brick looked like he was thinking. About what?

"But saying that kind of sounds weird. I mean Butch never had girls liking him since they're scared and stuff and now Buttercup likes him? Butch is a loner. Huh. Weird." He said questionably.

Butch glared and yelled out to all of us.

"OKAY, WHY AM I THE CENTER OF EVERYONE'S JOKES, HUH?"

"Because your reaction is funny!" I said bluntly. Bliss laughed.

"Oh I soooo, saw that coming!"

Butch growled. Eheheheh we shouldn't have pissed him off.

"Are we gonna train now?" Blossom asked. Brick nodded.

"Oh and Blossom your element isn't iron."

"What is it then?"

"It's steel" Brick said plainly. "I observed those nails you made and it was made of steel, not iron."

"Huh, I guess it was a bit lighter shade of gray." Blossom admitted with a shrug."

"I could still train you, though."

"Come on. We each are gonna go train in a place that corresponds with our elements." Bliss said getting up. I got up with him.

We all went outside. Then Bliss picked me up bridal style. I knew I was blushing. His brothers were doing the same to my sisters.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I whispered. He smiled.

"Picking you up! What does it look like I'm doing?"

I stayed quiet after that. I could hear my sister's protest. Buttercup and Bunny were the most.

"Choto mate Butch! (wait a second Butch!)" Buttercup yelled in protest.

"OI! YAMETE! (HEY! STOP!)" Bunny also yelled in protest. Blossom and Bubbles couldn't stop blushing. They protested a bit but stopped. We were the only ones pleased and admitting it.

"Good luck, guys." Bubbles said smiling while Boomer took her away in a blue light. Then I see white and Bliss and I ended up on top of a cliff.

"Let's train!" Bliss said enthusiastically. "First we have to do the meditation arts. You need to make your mind free. Air is free so to understand air you need to _be_ air. Start meditating. Let the wind take you."

I nodded and started to meditate. I emptied everything from my mind that wasn't important and remembered why I'm doing this. I'm doing this for mom, dad, Buttercup, Butch, Blossom, Brick, Bunny, Bullet, Boomer, and Bubbles…Bliss.

I'M DOING THIS FOR ME!

"Keep going Bells! You're doing great! Your air capacity is amazing!

I feel the air circling around me. It grows stronger.

I open my eyes and see that I have total control.

"I DID IT BLISS!" I squealed. But as I did the air hit a large rock and it crumbled down. My bad.

"oops…" Bliss rolled his eyes.

"We should practice that first.

I nodded.

* * *

**Ending song: (A little pain by Nana)**

**Link: /watch?v=ZejGJCXsyAs**

* * *

**Me: that was pretty long I guess.**

**Butch: it was.**

**Me: hmm.**

**Brick: I thought so too!**

**Bliss: Yeah! I especially liked this chapter!**

**Bullet: especially making fun of Butch.**

**Boomer: Yeah that was my favorite too! Like the part when Bunny-**

**Butch: *growl***

**Boomer: eheheheh *gulp***

**Me: Before they kill each other tell me what you think. Read and Review!**

**The boys: Read and Review**


	23. Chapter 22

**Me:Heyyooo!**

**Blossom: Hi!**

**Me: Hey Bloss!**

**Blossom: *giggle* Hey wait this is gonna be mine and Brick's right?**

**Me: Mhm! And Boomer and Bubbles and possibly Bunny and Bullet.**

**Blossom: *smile***

**Bell: ooohh someone seems especially happy~! Is it because of you and bbbrrriiiicccckk hm?**

**Blossom: N-No!**

**Buttercup: You're blushing.**

**Bunny: Yup! Sick.**

**Bubbles: I think it's cute!**

**Buttercup, me, and Bunny: Blossom and Brick sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-**

**Blossom: UGH SHUT UP!**

**Me: well, I don't own the girls or the boys.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_**Opening song:**_

_**Youtube watch?v=oW3FnK8-WPs**_

* * *

**(Blossom's P.O.V)**

Its official, I HATE TRAINING! Brick and I are at a hill top.

"Blossom, Come on, all you have to do is make a steel rod!" Brick yelled at me but care also.

"I know! It's just so hard to get right! It ends up being some sad excuse of foil!" I yelled back. "Haaaa I give up!" I Sighed. It's just too hard! Everything else just came to me but this doesn't!

Brick looked a bit sad but smiled.

"Blossy, you have potential, all you have to do is shape your powers. It's like beginners art. Just mold your powers into a shape then that shape becomes your greatest weapon. All you have to do is concentrate."

I smiled at Brick. Maybe I wasn't trying hard enough. I should start concentrating.

I sighed. "Yosh (alright!)"

I started thinking of the form of the rod. It should be sturdy.

If I get up I might fall back down again. But that doesn't mean its failing. That just means I went up. Failing is if you don't even try so I have to put my all in this.

I added my power to the form and I feel something come out of my hand. I open my eyes and see a perfectly steel rod. I did it!

I squealed. "YES I DID IT! I DID IT!" I did this crazy dance. Brick smirked.

"But that's not the only training you have to do. Are you afraid to fall?"

I smirked this time. "If I get up I might fall back down again so let's get up some more!"

I'm not afraid to fall anymore. No, not anymore.

* * *

…

**_I'll be There for You_**

…

* * *

**(Bubbles P.O.V)**

Wow this is harder than I thought.

"You can do it Bubbles! Give me all you got!" Boomer told me enthusiastically.

I nodded. "Right!" I tried to control the water at the waterfall we were at and I whipped it at Boomer who just blocked it with a water shield. I panted. This is hard!

"Boomer it's impossible to hit you!" Its true!

"You can do it. Just concentrate. Don't control the water, be one with the water."

I smiled as he went up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Here, touch the water." He said. We both crouched down and touched the water. I closed my eyes to focus my feelings to the water. I can hear it, all of the emotion water carries. It's so soft and perfect.

"Bubbles open your eyes." Boomer's soft voice told me. I opened my eyes to see the entire river's water floating. I thought of something that made me angry. Dai, how could he do that to Butch! Ugh that is so wrong! The water that was floating became jagged and looked graceful but deadly.

Boomer sweat dropped.

"Uh I think you should ease up with the anger tension." He nervously laughed. I did the same. After all it was pretty scary.

"Sōda ne, anata wa sōde wa arimasen? (You're right, aren't you?)"

After that sentence I said the water seemed…afraid. Like it lost all hope. It was shivering in a ball shape. So I started thinking brave, like it was me against the world.

The water seemed up strait and strong, I smirked. That was what I was going for. I moved my hands so the water hits Boomer. He tried to block it with his water shield but it passed through and hit him. Boomer fell in the water.

OH MY GOD! IS HE OKAY! I run to his side to check. Oh my gosh oh my gosh oooh my goossshh!

"Boomer are you alright!" I aske while shaking him. He groaned and said.

"I would be if you stopped shaking me. You win Bubbles."

I smiled. "YATA (YAHOO!)" I screamed while letting Boomer go who fell in the water.

"Ow."

"Oops, sorry."

I got to work on being more gentle.

* * *

**Me: This was good ne?**

**Boomer: Hm, a little short though.**

**Me: I KNOW! *Runs off crying***

**Brick: Look what you did *comforting me***

**Bullet: You sir are a noob :- (**

**Boomer: =.=' I didn't mean it. **

**Butch: Yeah well it looked like it to me *also comforting me***

**Bliss: You sir, sicken me. **

**Boomer: GOMEN! (SORRY!)**

**Me: It's okay boomy woomy! Read and review.**

**Boomer: 0.O/ y-yeah read and review.**

**The other boys: BYE- NII**

* * *

_**Ending song: Youtube watch?v=ZejGJCXsyAs**_


	24. Chapter 23

**Me:Hi!**

**Buttercup: *In emo corner***

**Me: Honesty, You and Butch have been fighting for like what? A month? Seriously, start talking to each other!**

**Buttercup: *sniff sniff* I know it's just I was being so selfish into saying that I hate him. I don't.**

**Butch: It wasn't you fault Buttercup.**

**Buttercup: Butch!**

**Butch: I was being jealous. I didn't know what I was saying it's just I really don't like Michelson. He…pisses me off.**

**Buttercup: N-no I w-w**

**Butch: Let me finish, *grabs her gently by the shoulders* I'm an idiot, bastard, asshole who can't do anything without you because…it would drive me crazy. When I saw you cry I wanted to just stab myself so I wouldn't cause you anymore pain. I love you Buttercup...a lot.**

**Buttercup: *smiles and blushes* Butch-kun…**

**Butch: *Kisses her***

**Me: aww! Anyway I don't own them even though I would want to. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**(Bunny's P.O.V)**

There are times where I want to rip Bullets throat out.

Right now is one of those times.

"Bullet I can't do it!"

"Yes you can just…feel the earth and make it yours!"

Alright feel the earth. Woo! Yeah feelin it! I'm fffeeeelliinnngg the earth! Oh my tacos! Flying elephant! UGH

"**I CAN'T! RANDOM STUFF COMES IN MY HEAD**!" I screamed at Bullet. He hid his laugh. We're at a rocky surface. Like really rocky.

"Pfft yeah I can see that." He mutters a laugh. I get pissed off. That perv was reading my mind again.

"Stop reading my mind!"

"Then start paying attention!"

I whined. "I can't, it's too hard~!"

He rolled his eyes and took of my shoes and socks.

"Uh…what?" I said confused.

"This'll help you feel the earth. Now concentrate, don't think of anything else." Bullet explained.

I closed my eyes.

.

.

.

Nothing happened.

"Bullet, this isn't working!" I yelled. He looked a bit mad.

"Bunny, you're not trying!" he yelled back. Ugh! I am trying!

"I am! I just can't do it! I can't-I can't do it! I can't do it!" I ranted and stomped my foot.

Bullet smirked. "Bunny?"

"What!"

He pointed up. When I looked up I saw the rock I stomped on up in the sky twirling. I moved my hands it moved that way.

"**I DID IT!"**

He laughed. "I knew you could do it." Bullet said.

I gloated. "I know, I'm amazing, aren't I?"

Bullet rolled his eyes. "Yes, you really are amazing." He sarcastically stated.

"I'm glad you agree with me." Bullet groaned while I laughed.

"Back to training!"

Now it was my turn to groan.

* * *

**Me: This was pretty short but the thing is that I want Butch and Buttercup to have their own chappie!**

**Brick: Ch-chappie.**

**Bullet: C-cute.**

**Me: heh! Okay then, READ AND REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Me:Haayyyy**

**Blossom: Haayyyy gurrrll haaaayyy**

**Me: YES BITCH YES!**

**Blossom: Pssshhh Bitch Puhlease! (Lol, Harry styles moment!)**

**Both: *Laughs***

**Bubbles: OOHHH BLOSSY SAID A BAD WORD!**

**Me: But bubbles, you called Brat a-**

**Bubbles: SSSH! WE NEVER SPOKE OF IT!**

**Me: okay~**

**Bunny: Psh! *mutters* hypocrite**

**Bell: -.-' I think you just back bit your own sister…**

**Bubbles: Ew.**

**Bunny: *Sigh* air head. Hey where's Buttercup.**

**Me: Last I saw she was cuddling with Butch.**

**Blossom: They made up! That's great!**

**Me: Yup!**

**Bubbles: She doesn't own us or the RRB!**

**Bunny and Bell: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**(Buttercup's P.O.V)**

I fell to the grassy ground with a thud.

"Butch-kun! This is too hard!" I'm exhausted.

"Get up." He says plainly. Ugh Bullet was right he is hard!

"And what did I say about calling me Butch-kun?" He asks sternly. I roll my eyes.

"To call you Senpai!"

"Exactly, now Buttercup, Make a bigger and stronger flame and hit me." Butch said. But I can't! I tried but I just can't!

"Ugh I'm trying!" I yell. He's really testing my patience.

Butch-ku- uh I mean, Senpai rolled his eyes at me.

"If you were _trying _then you could've gotten me sooner!" He yelled back with annoyance. I stuck my tongue at him. Humph, Jerk!

He twitched in annoyance.

"Buttercup…" Butch said threateningly. I just crossed my arms. Who does he think he is?

"Can you at least give me some hints?" I asked pleadingly. He shook his head 'no'. TT3TT NO FAIR!

"Senpai!" I whined. He smirked a little but it faded and…it came back.

"Okay I'm done training you." He said plainly as he pushed me aside, gently. I scoffed.

"Excuse me?" I yelled at him. He turned around to look at me.

"I said I'm done teaching you. You obviously lack any self-esteem and endurance to continue. All you would do is lie back and be lazy. So why don't you just give up." Butch said bitterly. Who does he think he is….Again! "Hm? Did I hit a nail…Butter-_butt_?"

OH THAT IS IT!

"EXCUSE ME MISTER I'M SO HIGH AND MIGHTY! I DO NOT QUIT! THAT IS LIKE THE OPOSITE OF WHAT I DO! AND ILL JUST LET YOU KNOW THAT I CAN KICK YOU ASS ANYTIME ANY WHERE! AND WHO YOU CALLIN BUTTER-BUTT! ITS BUTTER_CUP_ GOT IT STUPID! ILL SHOW YOU, YOU IDIOT!" I screamed at his face as I felt huge fire all around me and I shot at him. Butch went wide eyes and he was pushed and skid the ground with 'Oof'. I was to mad to care. Then I just realized what I did and all the fire around me died down. I ran to Butch's side.

"Oh my god! Butch-kun! Are you alright?" I asked him as I put a hand behind his neck to help hip sit up.

Butch just chuckled with his bangs covering his eyes.

"I told you, its senpai." I rolled my eyes. I moved some of the hair from his eyes. He stared at me with a serious look in his eyes.

"Your fire is controlled by your emotions. If you can control you emotions…you can control you fire." Butch muttered and groaned from pain. "Damn you're so lucky I haven't had blood." I giggled. But a question came to mind.

"Why _haven't_ you been drinking blood?" I asked. I don't know much about vampires but I know that's not good for him. He got up and looked down.

"Let's just go. The others are probably done by now." Butch muttered. He picked me up and then in a flash we were at the front of my house. What's he hiding from me?

We entered the house seeing everyone on the couch smiling. Oh well I'll ask Butch again later.

"Hey losers, what took ya so long?" Bunny-nee asked.

Butch glared at her. We didn't answer. Bunny got angry. She really doesn't like being ignored.

"Hey! I was talking to you, you bozos!" She yelled. Bullet chuckled at us. I rolled my eyes. Butch looked over to her with a bored expression.

"Really? Cause you asked the losers. I preferably thought that was Bullet."

Bullet twitched. "Hey!" I giggled. What, it was pretty funny!

Bunny rolled her eyes and scoffed. Bliss shook his head.

"You know we're leaving today. You know to our parents." He said. I looked a bit wide eyed and turned to Butch.

"You're really leaving." I didn't want them to leave. He nodded but then ruffled my hair.

"But that doesn't mean we won't visit every day. This'll still be our home." He said.

Brick nodded. "Yeah, we'll be hear a lot often. Maybe to borrow a book or so." Blossom smacked his arm while he chuckled. "Kidding!"

Boomer smiled. "Don't forget Art supplies!" He exclaimed. Bubbles glared.

"Boomer…" She muttered threateningly. He sweat dropped.

Bell smiled. "Well if you don't stay for dinner I'm gonna murder you guys!" She said with a creepy happy voice. Bliss was sweating bullets.

"Y-yes, love." He said loudly. She cuddled his arm. Bullet rolled his eyes.

"We should get going, though. It's pretty late." He said. Bunny kissed his cheek. They were all outside except Butch.

"I need to ask you something tomorrow. Okay?" I told him sweetly. Butch tensed a bit but nodded. He kissed my cheek and went off in a flash with his brothers.

"Sweetie, time to come in!" Mom yelled from inside. Then I heard Bunny yell.

"Mom, give her some time! She and Butch are having a _moment_!" I blushed.

"BUNNY!" I screamed and went inside.

But I still couldn't help but think. Just why isn't Butch drinking blood. He's gonna kill himself in that rate.

* * *

**Me: Well in the next chapter, a lot and when I meant a lot I mean A LOT more suspense is coming up! IF anyone wants a sneak peak, the first one to review to this chapter will get it.**

**Brick: Tch, stop teasing the poor readers. Troublesome.**

**Me: Shikamaru!**

**Boomer: Ah for get it 'ttebayo.**

**Me: Naruto!**

**Butch: Hn**

**Me: DUCK BUTT HEAD oops I mean SASUKE!**

**Bullet: Baka…**

**Me: KIBA!**

**Bliss: Tch, failure.**

**Me: NEJI! NARUTO SHIPPUDEN! ROAD TO NINJA: NARUTO THE MOVIE!**

**The boys: …**

**Me: … Sorry random moment.**

**Butch: *Nods* like Buttercup.**

**Brick: *Sigh* Read and review!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Me:I'm Baaaaa~k!**

**Blossom: hey!**

**Me: sup!**

**Bubbles: Nothing' much, just the clouds, the sky, the ceiling, the stars.**

**Bunny: uh…Bubs, she meant what's going on.**

**Bubbles: *giggles* I know!**

**Bell: Oh dear. -.-' She doesn't own us.**

**Buttercup: Or the boys!**

**ALL: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**(Normal P.O.V)**

The past weeks for the girls went by with intense training. The girls are really advanced now, almost as close to their counterparts.

To celebrate, the girls asked for the boys to stay over for movie night. The best part is that the girl's parents won't be back until the day after tomorrow. The boys moved the coffee table aside and set up some sleeping bags. Bunny brought two bowls of popcorn, Bubbles brought soda and drinks, Bell brought candy, Blossom got the movies, and Buttercup got the extra pillows.

"Okay so I have 'The Amazing Spiderman' and 'Madagascar 3' so which one?" Blossom asked.

They all looked to each other and nodded.

"Madagascar three." They simultaneously answered. They continued watching the movie until Boomer started laughing

"**AHAHA! DA DA DA DADA DA DA DA CIRCUS DA DA DADADADA" **The rest started to sing along

"**DA DA AFRO CIRCUS AFRO CIRCUS AFRO POLKA DOT POLKA DOT POLKA DOT AFRO!**"

In the end they all laughed.

"I like Alex!" Buttercup exclaimed. Butch smiled a bit.

"Me too…"

Bubbles smiled at the two.

"I liked King Julian!"

Soon everyone erupted by telling each other who their favorite character was. Buttercup got up. "I'm gonna go make dinner. Kay?" They all nodded.

Bullet yawned and got up. "Until then, I'll be in Bunny's room checking out her lingerie." He said as if it was normal. Bunny blushed angrily. "**WHO SAYS I HAVE LINGERIE, PERVERT?**" She screamed as she followed them.

Bliss shook his head. "Those two…sheesh!" Bell laughed and walked up stairs with him.

Blossom smiled. "I'll be right back." She told Brick. He nodded.

Boomer yawned. "Bubbles-Chan~" he sang out tired. Bubbles giggled.

"C'mon Boomer, a short nap won't hurt!" They walked up stairs to her room.

Brick and Butch were left alone.

"When are you gonna tell her?" Brick asked. Butch looked up. When _was _he gonna tell her? He has no self-control…how could he tell her?

Butch swallowed. "I-I can't." Brick was shocked by that answer. This is the first time his brother actually showed any weakness.

"Butch, you have to. If you don't…you might end up hurting her."

Butch nodded. He got up and went to the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey Buttercup…" He whispered. Buttercup looked up from the stew and smiled.

"Hi, Butch-kun!" she giggled. God, how he loved her laugh. How is she the only one able to do that? He swallowed hard. He was gonna tell her.

Buttercup was cutting the carrot pieces. She wondered if her stew was gonna come out good? … '_God Buttercup, you don't just think about stew at a time like this. You know you feel something's up. Why can't you just say it?' _Buttercup contemplated. But obviously wasn't a good time to argue with herself either…Since she by mistake cut her arm.

Butch looked at the blood with lust in his eyes. _'No Butch! You're better than that! Don't! d-don't…'_ He lost all his sense.

"Ouch!" Buttercup yelled in pain as the knife did a good number on her arm. Suddenly Butch's eyes turned red and before anyone could react, he was by her side licking the wound rapidly.

She gasped a bit in the sensation and once the wound was fully closed.

He didn't stop. He started to lick and kiss her neck. She involuntary moaned at his actions. Buttercup closed her eyes to savor the moment. She didn't know what came over her.

Butch was making her neck soft and numb so he can easily...

He opened his mouth wide and was about to bite until,

"**BUTCH, STOP IT! BUTTERCUP GET AWAY FROM HIM**!" Bricks voice was heard. He ran hastily into the kitchen with the rest of the boys and girls. He pulled Butch away with the help of Bullet. Butch hissed at them.

Buttercup sat on floor, shaken. Her sisters ran to her aid but she didn't care. Butch seemed to snap out of it. His green eyes came back to him and he looked over at his brothers.

He didn't need an explanation for what he did. Butch already knew. Buttercup stood up as did Butch. Butch was shocked at how he almost did that to her. Her! His mate! Just what was he thinking?

"I-I I didn't...I" He stuttered. Trying to find the right words. Buttercup came close to him and touched his cheek gently. He flinched and flashed out of there.

"Butch!" She screamed. She wanted to go after him when Bliss held her back. She turned to him with tears in her eyes and he just shook his head.

"Butch needs time. A lot of time."

She started to cry in his chest and Bell rubbed her back. All of the boys were worried about their black haired brother.

Brick scoffed. _'He should have told her! How is he gonna protect her! He has no self-control…I think I need to push him.' _He thought a bit bitterly.

"Boys! We need to speak." Brick's voice boomed. Buttercup sniffed and removed herself from her _'brothers' _chest. She and the girls nodded and went upstairs.

"What is it?" Boomer asked, he was serious this time. This was not the time for jokes.

"I think I have a plan…" Brick stated. They all were interested by then.

"And you're not gonna like it." He continued.

* * *

He's such an idiot.

Butch was sitting on top of an abandon building thinking to him-self. What the heck is wrong with him? He could've killed the love of his life. Dumb ass…Should've told her earlier! God, he has no self-control. He can't drink normal blood without gaining the blood lust. Stupid fox demon… **(A/N: I just felt the fox demon like in naruto needed to be in this. I don't want this to be like stealing. Just an idea. What do ya think?)**

'_**I heard that, gaki (Kid)' **_the kyuubi (Nine tailed fox demon) replied. Butch rolled his eyes.

'_What's up with you and blood lust?' _

The Kyuubi shrugged. _**'Dunno, happens naturally I guess…But it's fun to see you whine I guess heh…' **_He said back harshly. Butch rolled his eyes. He knew the fox didn't mean it. He isn't so bad. Butch clutched on the necklace that Daku gave him when he was born. He may be an asshole, but biologically speaking, he's still his father.

"Ah! I see you're all alone up here, yes?" An old but friendly voice said. Butch turned around to see an old guy with crazy white hair and a thick mustache with. He was at least the size of a 7 year old.

Butch let his back face the dude. "What do ya want, Ji-Ji (Old Man)" The man rolled his eyes.

"My name is Makato. But you could call me old man. I don't mind either." He said while sitting next to the crouching boy. Butch looked at the old man with a raised eyebrow. What? Was he a psycho Ji-Ji?

Butch rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, I couldn't care less." He muttered. Makato laughed and looked at him.

"You have a problem controlling you blood lust, don't you." Butch was shocked.

"How'd you know?"

Makato smiled, "I was very close friends with your parents, Butch. And I must admit, you grew from that annoying gaki I used to know."

Butch smiled a bit then it faded. "Yeah…but I don't think I grew that much over the years."

Makato stood up. "Let me train you. I train others who have the same problem as you. I can help you." He said.

Butch looked up a bit hesitant. "I-I don't know." He sighed. Makato nodded and said, "A bit hesitant, very well. I will give you time. But I need an answer by tomorrow."

Butch said nothing as the old walked away. "Oh, and tell your parents I said hi." And with that he vanished.

Yup it's official…

That is a psycho old man.

* * *

**Me: I like this!**

**Brick: Yuh huh**

**Me: *laughs* oh and I don't own the Kyuubi. He belongs in naruto. I just felt that it fit well with Butch. Don't ya think? Besides, it's weird having a human like demon inside a vampire. Animal demons were cooler.**

**Boomer: Read and Review!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Me: YELLO!**

**Bell: *Taps foot* and just where were you?! Hmm?!**

**Me: …NARNIA!**

**Blossom: EHHHH?**

**Bubbles: WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME!? *Cries on Bunny's shoulder***

**Bunny: *Pats her back* See what you did! And to think, all this could've been avoided if you just took her to Narnia!**

**Me: -.-' G-gomen…**

**Buttercup: She doesn't own us or the boys so ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Me: My line!**

* * *

**(Bullet's P.O.V) (next day)**

"Are you **FUCKING CRAZY**?!" I screamed at Brick. His plan was horrible!

"Yeah it's totally banaynays!" Boomer yelled back. …Banaynays?

"Banaynays?" Bliss said unsure. Boomer nodded. "Banaynays." He stated.

Brick rolled his eyes. "Think about it. Maybe if we push him on and on he'll finally go train. Once he finishes his blood lust he can come back. I already talked to Makato about it!"

Bliss looked shocked. "Makato knows about this plan?" Brick avoided his gaze.

"Well…No not really," We all groaned. Brick's the real idiot here. "But he knows Butch will go train with him!"

Boomer shook his head. "I don't know Brick. What if it goes too far?" I nodded in agreement. Butch gets pissed off easily. And when he's pissed off, no one can survive.

Brick nodded also. "I know and I also know he gets pissed off…That's why I'm gonna be the one to do it." He stated. Okay that boy lost his mind. **HE'S ASKING FOR A DEATH WISH!**

"Baka! You know how strong Butch is! He'll lose control and hurt you!" Bliss yelled. Boomer nodded and said, "Yeah and once he hurts you he'll feel so guilty, he won't ever go outside again!"

"Brick…I think we need to use a different approach." I whispered worried. Don't judge me! You'd be worried too if one brother is about to get himself killed and drive the other one to complete depression.

"I'm his brother, his older brother. I need to help him. Please just let me do this." Brick begged. What surprised me is that he begged. Brick never begs. We all looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

**(Boomer's P.O.V)**

After the conversation we decided to head home.

"Girls, we're going to the kingdom!" Bliss yelled out.

"**HAI! (OKAY!)**" They yelled simultaneously except for Buttercup-san. She was still shaken up. I went up to her and whispered,

"He'll be fine…okay?"

She nodded in response.

We left. I'm not really comfortable with this plan but…it's all for Butch-nii.

"Well…we're home." I said. The rest just nodded. We entered. Mom and dad looked pretty sad. Guess they know about the plan. The maids greeted us also.

"I'm home…" We heard.

* * *

**(Butch's P.O.V) **

"What's everyone staring at me for?" I asked. Brick glared hard at me. I'm still shaken up from what I did to Buttercup so I couldn't read him.

Everyone just looked at me with disappointment.

"**STOP IT! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!**" The memories are coming back. Leave me alone…Leave me alone…

"Oh? And why should we stop? You almost killed your own **MATE**!" Okay that hurt. I may be cold sometimes but that doesn't mean I'm heartless.

"**I DIDN'T MEAN IT! IT JUST HAPPENED! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT**!" I screamed. Brick just rolled his eyes.

"Ha…You always said you would control it…When will that happen, Butch? **HUH WHEN?!**" He screamed back. He's right…when.

I scoffed. "**I'M TRYING! I'LL PROTECT HER!**"

"**YOU WON'T! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY?! IT'S BECAUSE DAKU KNOWS YOUR WEAKNESS AND'LL USE IT AS AN ADVANTAGE! WHAT'LL YOU DO THEN, BUTCH! YOU CAN'T PROTECT HER!**"

I look to my brothers.

"Boomer…" he looked down.

"Bliss…?" he just stared at me.

"Bullet…?" he just scoffed in disbelief.

"…dad?" he didn't look at me.

"M-mom…?" mom looked down. "…listen to Brick…" She whispered I almost couldn't hear her. I looked at everyone in disbelief.

I dropped my self on my knees while clutching my hair. They're right. They're all right. I'll never be able to protect her. If I drink blood then I end up killing but if I don't I end up becoming weak myself.

"Get it now…Butch?" Brick scoffed out. For a moment everything turned dark. I lunged myself at Brick. We both fought.

* * *

**(Buttercup's P.O.V)**

I sense darkness in someone. I have a bad feeling.

"Um girls, I'm gonna go see the boys…okay?" I told them. They looked at me worried but nodded anyway.

"Okay sis… but just be careful." Bell told me. I nodded and went to the portal to the kingdom.

"Butch…Be careful…"

* * *

**Me: The next chapter's gonna be super exciting. So keep looking out for It!**

**Butch: I feel emo…**

**Me: -.-'**

**Brick: …**

**Butch: *sneezes on Boomer by accident.***

**Boomer: You…sneezed on me.**

**Butch: uh**

**Boomer: now I'm gonna get… *whispers* the emo *whispers***

**Butch: What?**

**Boomer: THE EMO! *Runs around like crazy.**

**Bullet: *Rolls eyes but then gets trampled by Boomer.***

**Bliss: Boomer! Ugh for god's sake!**

**Brick: HAHAHAH EMO HAHAHAHA.**

**Bullet: Honestly, I don't have to put up with this.**

**Me: ^^" uh well…read and Review.**

**Boomer: THE EMO! WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Me:I am soooo sorry for being this late. Especially since school is starting soon.**

**Bubbles: We *gasp* hadn't *gasp* anything *gasp* to eat *gasp* in a long *gasp* Time!**

**Me: …Why? You do understand that you were never locked in….right.**

**Bell: …*faints from exhaustion***

**Blossom: *sucks teeth* yeahhhh they're stupid.**

**Bunny: *nods* very.**

**Buttercup: Mataku! (Honestly!)**

**Me: Okay! Bunny, do the disclaimer onigaishimasu (Please!)**

**Bunny: Hai, Hai, buttercup1999 doesn't own the Powerpuff girls generally and the Rowdyruff boys specifically!**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**(Boomer's P.O.V) **

I knew it! This is getting out of hand. Butch keeps punching brick in the face. Then Brick made a counter attack by kicking him off. Then they both started using their powers.

"**BOYS! YAMETE (STOP!) THIS IS GETTING YOU NO WHERE! PLEASE**!" Mom screamed while tears were running down her tan face. Dad was comforting her.

"**MO II! (THAT'S ENOUGH!) YOU BOYS NEED TO STOP! ARE YOU NOT BROTHERS?! DO YOU NOT LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE HOLD?!**" Dad screamed. We can't take it anymore…_I_ can't take it anymore. How would you feel if you're the youngest from your brothers and you saw two of your oldest brothers fighting? It hurts since you look up to them both… It's not as easy as it sounds.

Brick made a rod out of his hands and swung it at Butch and it hit.

It made a sickening crunch while Butch flew into the wall. All of the maids were evacuated as we told them to.

"**YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"** Butch screamed at Brick as he came out of the hole and punched Brick. Brick barely dodged it and started using his iron pole. Butch also started to use his black fire.

"**STOOOOPPPP**!" I screamed for my brothers to stop. **WHY WON'T THEY STOP!?**

"QUIT IT!" Bliss screamed. We all started using our powers to try to stop them

"**THAT'S ENOUGH!**" Bullet screamed. Even with our powers it was almost impossible.

"**WHY SHOULD I STOP?! TELL THE LUNATIC FIRST! HE STARTED THIS! IF ONLY HE COULD PROTECT EVERYONE! BUT NO! HE HAS TO BE A SELFISH ASSHOLE!**" Brick screamed at Butch. Butch suddenly stopped. I was practically in tears. I don't care if it was 'girly' or 'showing weakness' they are my brothers!

He slowly looked up. There was black aura covering…It was like a coat…a fox's coat…see thru. **SHIT! **The kyuubi's anger awakened.

Butch's nails got sharper and his fangs grew out of his mouth while he snarled. The see threw coat had fox like ears and tails. Four tails to be exact.

He let out an animal like roar and faster than light sprinted towards Brick. He grabbed him in a choke hold and started punching him repeatedly while blood spurted out of Brick's mouth and nose.

"**BUTCH, STOP YOU'LL KILL HIM IN THAT RATE!**" Dad yelled. We couldn't get close to him since that coat could burn your hand off in a second.

Butch didn't stop he kept going and going. But what shocked me is what he said.

"**HERE'S THE FINAL BLOW! THIS ONE'S FOR MY FATHER!**" Does Butch still care about Dai? Butch was about to land the blow when something shocking happened.

.

.

.

Buttercup was standing in front of Brick…she took the blow.

Buttercup coughed up blood and weakly smiled at Butch.

"M-Mataku, (H-honestly) I can't leave you for a second, can I?"

Butch, whose shock got rid of the coat, couldn't respond. We all stood in shock.

She coughed up more blood before trying to walk up to Butch. She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. There were two lines of blood trickling from her mouth and chin.

"W-Watashi wa daijōbu! (I-I'm okay)" But right after she said that she fainted in his arms.

"**BUTTERCUP!**" we all yelled. Brick staggered to his feet with mom helping him.

Butch stood in shock while holding her in his arms.

We all stared at Butch in shock and disbelief. He just…hit his mate.

"I-It wasn't supposed to happen this time," He stuttered out. "B-Buttercup, Y-you're okay r-right?"

She didn't answer. Bullet took her away and got a doctor.

Butch started to freak out. He clutched his hair in his hands and tears linked out. He looked at all of us. Our faces must have disappointment in them since he started to cry more.

He flashed out of there.

"**BUTCH!**" Bliss screamed.

But he was gone in seconds.

This is not how I imagined the plan.

* * *

**Me: Okay I know it's short but I will continue tomorrow since school starts soon.**

**Bullet: Yup it'll be your last year of middle school. Good luck kid.**

**Me: Just because your four years older than me doesn't mean you can call me kid! *pouts***

**Bliss: *laughs and ruffles my hair* um yes it does.**

**Me: *Whines* CALL ME SOMETHING ELSE!**

**Boomer: Okay Blow~**

**Me: -.-'**

**Brick: Hey Blow! Can you get me a _Blow_ pop?**

**Me: I'll kill you.**

**Butch: *snickers* whatever you say shorty.**

**Me: UGH! Just review please!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Me:Gomen-sai! I didn't mean to be soooo late with this. Just when school started I was ceraaazzzzyy busy. I love my new school though! The people there are nice!**

**Bubbles: Good for you! (Smiles) gambate ne blow-san (Good luck blow!)**

**Me: thanks!**

**Bunny: You got any bullies? I can help…get rid of err _talk_ to them.**

**Me: -.-' I don't trust you.**

**Bell: Hm? Why not?**

**Me: cause she has a freaking gun in her hand.**

**Bunny: Mataku! I wasn't gonna use it! Yet…**

**Blossom: Bunny-chan! Put the gun down!**

**Bunny: *sigh* Hai nee-chan! (Yes big sis)**

**Buttercup: Buttercup1999 doesn't own us or the boys and John. Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita, kakuninshitekudasai! (Please review, thank you so much!)**

**Me: Sutōrī to on! (On with the story!)**

* * *

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**YELLING"**

"_**Kyuubi"**_

* * *

**(Normal P.O.V)**

A dark figure zoomed past the streets so fast that there wasn't even a trail behind him. He had tears running down his face. For the past fifteen years has this seventeen year old boy cried. This wasn't something that was supposed to happen…at all. But can you blame him? He swore that he was going to protect his mate even if it cost him his life. And look what happens. The man who never breaks his promises has broken the most sacred one all on his own.

It was all Bricks fault anyway…

No he shouldn't talk like that. He finally reached a secure part of the forest and just sat down in his own tears. Not even crying, just looking straight ahead with a lost look in his eyes.

"Butch."

Butch looked up eyes still watery and shocked.

"Makato-shisho **(1)**…"

"Butch-bou, what are you doing here all alone? You should be with your family yes?"

Butch looked back down. "I don't…have a family anymore…"

Makato just chuckled. "Your family is everyone who cares about you Butch-bou."

"Honto **(2)**?"

"Hai…Honto."

Butch looked down again. "I hurt the one that I love and because of that everyone hates me…"

Makato frowned and told him, "Did you think about my offer?"

Butch nodded but said nothing.

"So…what is your answer?"

"_**Go with him, kit. If you're that worried then nothing should stop you from protecting that mate of yours. **_

"_..." _

"_**After all, she's got one hot body."**_The kyuubi stated with a chuckle.

"_Ugh…shut up fluffy-"_

"_**I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"**_

"All right…I'll come with you."

Makato nodded "Good…we leave in an hour…you might only have one person to say goodbye to seeing your situation with your parents is a little ah…_off coarse._"

Butch rolled his eyes. He already knew who he was going to say goodbye to.

"Tell me, Butch-bou **(3)**. What happened?"

* * *

"**BASTARD!**"

Bullet punched Brick in the face for the fifth time while the red headed leader just took it.

Brick just stared at him emotionlessly with blood coming down his mouth and nose.

"**BULLET, STOP IT**!" Blossom screamed.

"**THAT'S ENOUGH BULLET-KUN**!" Bunny also screamed. Boomer called the girls for their sister.

"**NO WAY! HE DESERVES EVER PART OF IT**!"

"**BULLET!**" Bliss yelled! When Butch and Brick are out of it, it's time for him to take charge. "No matter how right I think you are," cue glare at Brick. "We both know he's your brother and you'll kill him at that rate."

"Bliss is right, Bullet. Leave Brick alone. Brick only wanted to do what was right. Though he did it the wrong way he tried to help." Nobuo said.

Erza had her hands in fists and tears running down with a very angry expression. She banged her fist from the side of her throne.

"**DAMN IT! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!**"

"Gomen **(4)**…minna. **(5)**" Brick muttered with his hair covering his eyes.

"D-daijōbu **(6)**, Brick-nii san." Boomer stuttered with a sad smile. Bubbles hugged him while the smile faltered and hugged the crying girl back.

"It's alright Boomer-kun. B-Butch-nii san will come back soon!"

"Nn **(7)**! You're right!" Boomer said but his tone said otherwise.

"**KUSO**_ (8)_**! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN**!" Bell screamed. She broke down crying. "This…This wasn't supposed to happen." She cried as bliss comforted her.

"Gomen…" Brick repeated.

"**ERZA-SAN! ONIGAI SHIMAS **_(9)_!"

"**IIE **_(10)_**, LAYLA! YOUR DAUGHTER…MY SON, THEY ARE IN SO MUCH PAIN!"**

Layla started to cry also. "**WATASHI WA SHITTE IRU! **_(11)_"

"Gomen."

"**NOBOU, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF." **John screamed while shaking him.

"…"

"**TCH…DAMN IT!"**

"**TCH GOMEN-NESAI**!_** (12)**_"

Brick started to cry and it shocked everyone there since he never cried before. Blossom started to cry also and hugged Brick.

"Nii-san." a calm, angelic voice said.

Brick looked up at the voice only to see Buttercup smiling sweetly at him.

"It's not your fault or Butch-kun's. I know that he will leave but he will forgive you."

"How do you know?" Brick snapped.

She just continued smiling. "Because…he never gives up."

With just that simple sentence, it felt as if everyone can rest easy. Everyone broke into smiles, true ones.

'_Buttercup…she just has that effect on people.' _ That was the thought that went through everyone's mind.

And still inside the said girl's heart…

…was sorrow.

* * *

**Me: That was soooo suspenseful.**

**Boomer: OH MY GAD!**

**Me: lol**

**Butch: how's your school going shorty?**

**Me: Good! The people there are nice! It'll be fine!**

**Bullet: Good!**

**Bliss: Just don't get bummed if people are mean to you.**

**Brick: YEAH KICK 'EM IN THE BALLS!**

**Me: KAY! Anyway I'll be giving the translation for you guys!**

_Shisho (master)_

_Honto (really)_

–_bou (suffix; Attached to a person's name, showing feelings of closeness or light ridicule.)_

_Gomen (sorry)_

_Minna (everyone)_

_Daijōbu (It's okay or are you alright or I'm okay)_

_Nn! (slang; Yeah)_

_Kuso (Dammit)_

_Onigaishimasu (Please (when asking for something)_

_Iie (No)_

_Watashi wa shitte iru (I know)_

_Gomen-nesai (I am very sorry)_

**Okay that's it! Peace out!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Me:Hey guyssssss**

**Blossom: Hey! What's up?**

**Me: Nothing just planning a one-shot for you and Brick!**

**Blossom: *Blushes* w-well good luck on that!**

**Me: THANKS! *Totally oblivious***

**Bunny: Oh looks like Blossom wants this to be a _lemon_ fic!**

**Blossom: *extreme Blush***

**Me: *still oblivious* that's stupid, why would I put lemons in in? Her favorite fruit is obviously strawberries. Are berries fruits or come with their own category…?**

**Bell: *slaps forehead* you're serious which is the sad part.**

**Bubbles: Of course she's serious! Why would she put a lemon in a story?**

**Buttercup: *Blushes a little* Um a lemon fic isn't a fic about lemons. It's *Whispers to me and Bubbles***

**Bubbles: 0,,o *faints***

**Me: …KYAAHHHHHHH! *Faints***

**Bunny: LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU CORRUPTED AN INNOCENT THIRTEEN YEAR OLD MIND!**

**Butter: AHH GOMENASAI!**

**Bell: Eheheheheh Buttercup1999 doesn't own us or the boys and John. Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita, kakuninshitekudasai! (Please review, thank you so much!)**

**Blossom: *Blushes* Sutōrī to on! (On with the story!)**

* * *

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**YELLING"**

"_**Kyuubi"**_

* * *

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Makato cursed inwardly.

"Shit…this wasn't supposed to happen. Brick wasn't supposed to act like that."

"Wait…DID YOU KNOW!?" Butch screamed at the elderly man.

He nodded. "Yes I did know but I wanted your family to talk to you about it. Not force you out like an outcast."

"S-so they still care about me…?" Butch stuttered.

"They still care about you," Makato confirmed. "Especially Brick."

"What about Buttercup?"

"She'll be fine!" reassured Makato before waving it off. _After all, she's a special one…that girl._

Butch let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Yogata…" He whispered shakily.

"Yogata…"

Makato smiled at the boy.

"Sah…Ikazo. Let's continue you're training after you say goodbye to her…"

Butch nodded and flew off.

* * *

Buttercup walked down the side walks with a lost look in her eyes. In fact, she was barely trying to walk, just trudging. She had so much on her mind.

_Butch-kun…You're not at fault…But why do I have a feeling that you-_

ZOOM!

Right in front of Buttercup was a bulky chest. Buttercup didn't notice until she bumped into it. She stopped, and looked up.

"Buttercup…" It was Butch. She did her famous 'eyes closed smile' that made Butch want to melt.

"B-butch-kun…"

He looked straight at her and his eyes softened.

"We need to…_talk_."

* * *

An awkward silence filled the cold night air. Sitting on the bench were two figures. One was looking straight ahead and the other looking down shyly.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked shakily.

"Are you scared of me?" He questioned right away. Her eyes widened and she jumped up off the bench.

"Of course not! I can never be afraid of you! I love you! Mataku, Stubborn baka!" She yelled and puffed out her cheeks in an adorable way.

Butch slightly smiled and patted the seat next to him. She looked a bit confused but sat anyway. He brought an arm around her and brought her close.

She blushed as his breath hit her neck. He pushed her down on the bench. Okay saying she blushed is an understatement. Her face resembled a tomato (Gir: tamato? Me: -.-' oh gir-kun) Butch smirked at this. He could have some fun with this.

"Are you nervous?" He breathed with a low, husky voice in her ear.

Okay that voice, so unfair.

"E-etto…"

"It's okay…it's just gonna hurt a bit at first, then you'll be feeling nothing but _pleasure._" He continued.

Her heart jumped at that second.

"**A-AH, M-MATTE, WHAT DO YOU MEAN PLEASURE?! B-BUTCH-KUN!**" She screamed.

Butch started to laugh uncontrollably. She blinked.

"E-eh?"

He continued laughing. "G-Gomen-nesai, demo that was the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life!"

She ended up twitching with a red tick mark on her forehead. She punched him in the head.

"OW!"

"You deserved it for embarrassing me!"

"Pfft I was the only one here." He muttered.

Suddenly, all that awkwardness, fear, and hesitation vanished just like that. Until…

"Buttercup I'm leaving."

She put on a sad smile.

"I know."

He looked up shocked.

"Wh-what?" He whispered.

"I know you're leaving. To go train right?" she giggled "Yeah…that's something you would do."

Tears started to leave her eyes but she didn't cry.

"Buttercup I-" he stuttered.

"I'll wait."

He looked at her as she looked at him.

"I'll always wait for you. No matter how long. I'll wait for you…always." She smiled and hugged him.

"Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu (I love you)"

He started to have tears in his eyes but didn't let them fall. He hugged her back.

He kissed her passionately. She gasped and that gave him the opportunity to stick his tongue in her mouth. She moaned as he did.

_She tastes like mint_

_He tastes like lime_

After what seemed like a century, he pulled away leaving her breathless.

"I'll come back. I promise." He swore. She nodded and with that he zoomed away with her smiling and walking home also.

* * *

"I'm ready, Makato-shishou"

"Saa Ikazo Butch-bou (yes, let's go Butch)."

* * *

**Me: Okay that went out good! a little short though but still good!**

**Butch: …**

**Brick: PPFFTTT AHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Bliss: *Chuckles***

**Bullet: AHAHAH!**

**Boomer: HHEHEHHEHAHAHHAHHA!**

**Butch: *blush* URUSAI!**

**Me: gomen, gomen! Okay read and review peoples!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Me: Hey guys! This is gonna really suspenseful ..Kay? i just wanna know if you guys given up on my story because i didn't update for so long. im sorry if i didn't. You guys seem you don't like this story any more.**

**Blossom: That's not true! it's just gonna rebuild.**

**Me: *cheers up* Your right!**

**Bunny: *eating a zebra cake* she's always right.**

**Me: ^^ she is the leader**

**Blossom: Aw stop it! you're making me blush!**

**Bubbles: *giggles***

**Bell: *sigh* only you Bloss, only you!**

**Buttercup: ONEE-CHAN CAN YOU HELP ME WITH MY MATH PLEASE!**

**Blossom: Ku ku LOOKS LIKE IT'S TIME TO SAVE THE DAY AGAIN! I AM COMING IMOUTO**

**Bubbles: Buttercup1999 doesn't own us or the boys and John. **

**Bell: Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita, kakuninshitekudasai! (Please review, thank you so much!)**

**Me: Sutōrī to on! (On with the story!)**

* * *

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

**"YELLING"**

**_"Kyuubi" _**

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

Buttercup enters the mansion only to look at all the worried looks of the loyal subjects of the vampire kingdom and her parents, brothers, sisters, and soon-to-be-in laws as well.

They see her smiling but also with tears running down so they are confused. Should they be worried? Or happy?

She smiles at them.

"He's gone."

With that everything becomes quiet.

...

Leave it to Bullet to break the silence.

"**NANDESTE!? AND YOU JUST LET HIM GO! SOME MATE YOU ARE! HE COULD DO BETTER**!"

Those harsh words, they cut a hole into her heart.

**"HEY DON'T SPEAK TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT!**" Bell yelled.

Bubbles nodded. "**YEAH! HOW RUDE**!"

"**DON'T CONTINUE BULLET IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR THROAT ATTACHED TO YOUR NECK**!" Blossom screamed.

"**BULLET! YOU ARE SPEAKING TO MY SISTER! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW ME AND YOU ARE DONE**!" Bunny screamed.

Bullet scoffed but his eyes softened.

"I'm sorr-" he was cut off by Buttercup

"Are you really?...Are you really sorry Bullet-nii? You know he's gonna go train don't you?"

"..."

"And you're scared and a bit jealous, right?"

"...tch"

"That Butch has went with one of the top vampires to go train his powers, ne?"

"Shut up..."

"He might become stronger then you, you know."

"Shut up."

"Is that why? you're afraid that you're gonna have a stronger brother. sad part is that you're his senior-"

"**SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING SO BE QUIET! YES IT'S TRUE! I'M SCARED THAT NO ONE WILL CARE ABOUT ME LIKE THEY CARE ABOUT BUTCH! HE'S ALWAYS BEEN THE STAR! I ALWAYS HAVE TO SIT IN THE SIDELINES AND WATCH HIM! IT'S NOT FAIR! MOM, DAD, THEY ALL CARE ABOUT HIM! NOT MY BUT HIM! I TRY SO HARD TO BE ON HIS LEVEL BUT NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRAIN, HE ALWAYS SEEMS TO GET EVEN MORE FARTHER THEN ME! FOR WHAT?! JUST BECAUSE HE'S A STUPID DEMON?! FINE I'LL SEAL ONE IN ME TOO! THEN HE' WON**-"

_SLAP_

Bunny stood in front of Bullet with her arm extended and his face sideways. Buttercup stood wide eyed as did everyone else. That was because...

...

Bunny was crying.

"How dare you." she seethed.

"**HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! NOT ONLY TO YOU'RE BROTHER BUT TO YOU'RE SELF! IF YOU REALLY CARED THEN YOU'D UNDERSTAND THAT THIS ISN'T ABOUT POWER! IT'S ABOUT WELL BEING! BUTCH HAS A BLOOD LUST PROBLEM BECAUSE HE HAS NO CONTROL OVER _HIS_ DEMON. HIM HIMSELF IS NOT A DEMON AND YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT! HE IS WEAK! AND THAT IS ONLY BECAUSE HE CANNOT DRINK REAL BLOOD! ONLY PLASTIC!**-"

"**BUNNY THAT'S A SECRET**!" Erza yelled. His brothers were not supposed to know that. Bullet's eyes widened as did his brother's

"**I DON'T CARE! MY MATE IS GOING AROUND THINKING HOW BUTCH HAS IT EASY WHEN HE'S STRUGGLING WITH SUCH UNFAIRNESS! MY SISTER HAS BEEN BY YOU'RE BROTHER'S SIDE SINCE THEY MET! THEY CARE ABOUT EACH OTHER! BUTCH CARES ABOUT YOU! WHY DON'T YOU SEE THAT! ONLY USING SELFISHNESS WON'T HELP YOU! NOW SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO WHAT MY SISTER HAS TO SAY OR SO HELP ME YOU WILL NEVER SEE MY FACE AGAIN UNDERSTAND?!** ...Please Bullet...don't make me walk out that door..."

Bullet looked down slowly. "I-I didn't mean to-"

"daijibu!" Buttercup said cheerfully.

He looked up at the angel in human form.

"You were just feeling a bit neglected that's all."

His eyes met the floor.

"But! that doesn't mean you are...any more!"

"He looked around the room while she spoke.

"You're brothers, my sisters, Bunny, Erza-san, Nabou-san, tto-san (Dad), ka-san (Mom), Butch, you're servants, me, we are always there for you. Family isn't just your blood relatives. Family are the people that care and love you. That is you're family."

Bullet's eyes stopped at Buttercup's and Bunny's radiant faces. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"A-arigato..." He bowed. "**ARIGATO!**"

"Raise your head..."

Once he did he met the gentle hugs of his family members. _All_ of his family members.

"You shall be alone no more." They all say simultaneously.

He smiled, truly smiled.

_Just you wait Butch...you're gonna come home and once you do, you'll find out that i did a little bit of training my self._

* * *

**Me: COOL NE?!**

**Bullet: Very epic!**

**Bliss: That's cause it's all about you.**

**Bullet: aw jelly?**

**Me: i felt like he wasn't in the story enough so BOOM-SHAKA-KACHOW**

**Boomer: MICHELANGELO IN THE HOUSE!**

**Brick: TMNT! TMNT!**

**Butch: *stops reading book annoyed* THAT'S IT! NO MORE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES FOR YOU!**

**Me, Boomer, and Brick: NOOOOOOO- Read and review! -OOOOOOOOO**


End file.
